Tarnished Gold!
by Belowyn
Summary: Sirius is dead, the world realises Voldemort is back and a dark destiny lies ahead for Harry. However, while he struggles to find a way out, he discovers a shocking secret about a new, but clearly-loyal, friend: one that will change everything for the both of them. Post-OotP AU; Dark Harry/Luna ABANDONED!
1. In darkest night the moon shines bright

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

 **Response to DZ2's Dark Side of the Moon Challenge**

 **Plot:** Sirius is dead, the world realises Voldemort is back and a dark destiny lies ahead for Harry. However, while he struggles to find a way out, he discovers a shocking secret about a new, but clearly-loyal, friend: one that will change everything for the both of them.

 **Rules:** Dark Harry and Luna

Harry/Luna pairing

The secret is that Luna is _Bellatrix's_ daughter (how this happened is up to you)

Once the secret is out, Luna must meet with her birth Mother/birth parents (if you want her as Roddy's daughter as well) **(May be stepping a few toes over the line here, hope you still like it)**

When Luna goes to meet Bellatrix, Harry goes with her (how this happens is up to you)

Luna and Harry must either join Tom or convince Bellatrix (and probably Rodolphus/Rabastan) to join them on their own dark crusade

Harry still feels angry towards Bellatrix, but works with her for Luna's sake

Ron and Hermione must be against Harry

Severus, Lucius or Tom himself must become an advocate for the dark duo

 **Guidelines:** Three-way pairings (but NO Harems)

Powerful Lunar

A second prophecy tells of the union of Harry, Luna and the Dark

Animagus-duo

Harry shifts the blame for Sirius' death to the Light

Somehow, Harry or Luna find a way to bring Sirius back

In time, they discover he actually _survived_ , but has also turned Dark

 **Forbidden:** Any other pairing except Harry/Luna unless in a three-way

Harems

Light or Grey Harry and Luna

Luna having to abandon her birth parents/family/mother

Harry abandoning Luna because she's Bella's daughter

If Luna and Harry turn on Tom, he must remain an enemy

 **Other than that, it's up to you...**

THE DARK LORD HAS RETURNED! WHAT IS THE CHOSEN ONE DOING ABOUT IT?

The headline in the Daily Prophet screamed the news into the world. Since the Battle in the Ministry it had been the top story. They had changed their Modus Operandi from slandering his name to praising him beyond measure.

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom in No 4 Privet Drive and seethed in anger. It was an anger that he had never felt before. It was so strong it had manifested itself when he had returned from Hogwarts. From that day on the Dursleys had left him in peace. The dents in the hallway and the destroyed car were evidence of the destruction.

When Harry couldn't stand the newspaper any longer he tore it apart and threw it into his bin. One glare at it and it burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes.

He slumped down on his bed to await the inevitable owl stating that he had violated the Statue of Secrecy again.

He ignored the ringing of the bell downstairs. 'It's not my job!' Harry thought bitterly.

"Yes, who are you? What do you want?" He could hear his uncle's gruff voice say.

The response however was drowned out and soon three heavy 'thuds' followed. For a moment he perked up but when there was no screaming or noise of destruction he couldn't get himself to care. 'Maybe it was just a late delivery.'

 ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

Harry got up from his bed and went to open the door of his room. In front of him stood Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. It is rather important."

"Ok? Come in. I hope my relatives treated you kindly."

"Oh not to worry. They fell for me quite easily."

They entered his room. Harry hadn't bothered with cleaning after himself in the last few weeks.

"So THIS is where the great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, lives?" Luna mocked with a genuine smile.

"Ha ha..." Harry laughed dryly.

"Harry... I come with a proposal by my parents."

"Uh ha." Harry said absent mindedly.

"They want to offer a truce to you!" Luna's eyes lit up.

"What? Luna before we went to the Ministry you told me that you mother died when you were nine. And now she and your father want to offer me peace? Apart from the fact that only Voldemort is 'at war' with me."

"Exactly..." Luna let her words linger.

"What? ... What? ... WHAT?"

Harry looked at Luna incredulously. What was she talking about. Her parents were at war with him? No she couldn't possibly mean...

"Sickle in the air..." Luna whispered when she saw the beginning understanding in Harry's eyes.

-Flashback-

Sirius was dead. Sirius was DEAD.

Harry stood in the room with the arc too stunned to move. Every noise around him was drowned into a hollow echo of itself. One thing however remained clear. The laughing figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. The laughter rang true to him.

A red mist he had never felt before smothered every reasoning in him.

With a feral scream that had lost every bit of humanity he started casting every spell he could think of. The sudden assault was enough to attract everyone's attention. The last few fights stopped when Harry's barrage of spells collided with Bellatrix' hastily erected shield resulting in a myriad of colourful sparks.

Soon the shield started to flicker and Bellatrix was forced to retreat. Encouraged by this victory Harry and his friends advanced and hunted her through the Ministry.

Without looking back Bellatrix raised her wand and red bolts of light shot back at them. Harry being the leader of the group was able to dodge them but the 'thuds' behind him told him that some of them hadn't been that lucky. He didn't care. Only revenge counted now.

More 'thuds' followed. Harry tentatively looked back to realize that only Luna was still by his side. At least that allowed Harry some freedom now that he only had to protect one friend.

They had reached the corridor with the elevators. Harry grinned with cruel glee. There wouldn't be enough time for Bellatrix to call an elevator. Now there were only two outcomes of that he was sure. Either he or Bellatrix would die today!

"Luna stay behind me." He snarled.

Before he or Luna could react Bellatrix had casually flicked her wand and a red light had hit Luna in the chest and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Bellatrix had stood there and had cackled madly before she had disappeared in black smoke.

-End of Flashback-

At that time Harry had never thought about it but now his mind was going a million miles a minute.

Why had Bellatrix used Stunners when they had pursuit her?

Her movements looked familiar. Almost as if she were moving to an unheard ethereal music.

Her facial features look familiar too. Pale silvery blue eyes. Lean face. Similar nose.

Both seemed to have a different understanding and vision of the world.

No! It couldn't be.

"No! No! No!" Someone said and it took Harry several minutes until he realized that it had been him.

"And the Sickle drops." Luna stated matter of factly.

"Get out!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, please, let me explain."

"What do you want? Do you want to finish the job Mummy dearest didn't finish or do you want to finish daddies job? What is it?"

"I don't know who told you that the Dark Lord is my father but no I don't want to finish his job. Actually what I told you before was the truth. They DO want to offer a truce to you."

Harry's eyes bulged when he realized what Luna had just told him.

"And what would this truce contain? Me sacrificing my life to Voldemort? All my friends dying because I buried my head in the sand like our awesome Ministry has done all year long?" He spat.

"No, Harry, of course not. That would be stupid and neither of my parents or any of the Death Eaters think that you are THAT stupid. However what if I told you that we could get Sirius Black back from beyond the veil?"

Harry mock nodded.

"SURE! And Dumbledore is Santa Claus."

"I'm not so sure about that. But for the sake of our friendship, that was genuine by the way, I will swear on my life and magic that what I will tell you now is the truth and nothing but the truth."

A soft flash of light and magic surrounded Luna. Although he had never seen something like that before he felt that he could trust Luna for the moment.

"We have intelligence that Sirius Black was under control by mind magic. It was never his intention to burst into the Ministry like that. Furthermore we came to think that it must have been going on for quite some time. More than a year at least.

Think about it. Sirius Black, your Godfather, that escaped from the most well guarded prison ALONE without outside help and without a wand. Something not even my mother has accomplished and he gets killed THAT easily?

Sirius Black that had a certain disregard for rules, someone who wanted to kill to get his revenge and he just submits to Dumbledore's rule without questioning it?

Sirius Black who comes from one of the darkest families in all of Great Britain joins the Leader of the Light? I know not everyone is like their family. And even we agree that Sirius' friendship with your mother was true and honest.

We believe that he was fighting against the control which made his actions seem erratic. We believe that Sirius was sacrificed to keep him from telling you everything and to train you so that you remain weak and malleable."

Harry nodded. He had always felt there was something more to it than he had been told. Ever since he had first set foot into Grimauld Place he had had the feeling that something had changed in Sirius. The movement had differed, the jokes were softer. At that time he had cast it off as a result of being cooped up in that dank old building.

Could she be right? If it had been lies she would have died by now.

{She is evil. Do not trust her. Dumbledore knows what is right.}

"Harry?" Luna asked.

{Don't trust her. Dumbledore is always right.}

"Harry? You all right?"

{Don't trust her!}

"Harry, fight it. Please! Fight it." Luna urged him sensing what was wrong with him.

In pain Harry clutched his head. Why was this all so complicated. He had always believed in Dumbledore knowing what was right and wrong. But Luna had told him the truth. Could it be that more things were different than they appeared to be?

Dumbledore had always kept him in the dark.

Dumbledore who had put a highly magical artefact in a school secured by potentially deadly safety mechanisms which yet could be overcome by three first years. AND he told EVERYONE not to go to that CERTAIN CORRIDOR.

Dumbledore who had kept the prophecy hidden from him.

Dumbledore that KNEW of that prophecy yet did nothing to train him for what was to come.

Dumbledore who had locked him away in Privet Drive mere DAYS after he had seen the Dark Lord return and Cedric Diggory getting killed.

{NOOOOOOoooo...}

Heavy drops of sweat rolled down into Harry's shirt. He was panting heavily and fell on his bed utterly exhausted.

"What do we have to do to get him back?" He panted.

"You would have to come with me. We would need to meet my parents and get you up into shape." Luna said with a smile.

Harry nodded.

"Before we go. I want you to swear another oath. Swear that neither you, your parents or their henchmen will try to kill or hurt me."

Luna rolled her eyes but nevertheless did as he had asked.

"Satisfied? Can we leave now?" She asked.

"Just... Just give me a second... I don't know why but I'm totally knackered."

"Yes, I know and I'm afraid that will continue for the next few days. Your system needs to recover and the potions need to leave your body."

"Huh? Potions?"

"Oh, Loyalty Potions. They are in your bread. Ever wondered why the Dursley's never eat the same bread?"

Harry groaned. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, they receive payment... From your vault by the way."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Hey, daughter of the Dark Lord here. Actually it is all part of my father's plan, but he will want to tell you personally. Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded weakly almost falling asleep.

With surprising strength Luna picked him up and together they wobbled down the stairs. Climbing over the bodies of his relatives had Harry giggle uncontrollably. Something just felt funny to him.

"I'm going out uncle. See you when hell freezes over." He drawled.

"Don't worry Harry they can't hear you." Luna told him but he just shrugged.

The journey to wherever happened in a blur of hazy images as Harry dropped in and out of sleep.

At first they sat in a car. Something that Harry felt was strange since they were purebloods who thought that Muggles were the scum of the earth.

Then they apparated somewhere really cold. Ghastly way of travelling.

And then they apparated again to a beautiful yet dark mansion. Harry had the distinct feeling that it would be something Malfoy would like.

Luna brought him to an upstairs bedroom and without undressing he fell into it and was asleep before his head touched the pillows.

When Harry woke up he was disoriented at first. His bed at the Dursleys had never felt that good. Even the bed at Hogwarts hadn't felt that good.

He remembered his dream. It had been beyond weird. Luna was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. Dumbledore was the real bad guy. And maybe they could return Sirius from beyond the veil.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Luna chirped.

Everything flooded his mind. It hadn't been a dream. Luna really had come to him and told him that she was the daughter of the Dark Lord and he... he had practically joined forces with them. He felt sick.

With churning stomach he bend over the edge of the bed and wanted to vomit. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bucket that Luna had placed there just seconds ago.

"That will be the potion. When you are finished there is a bathroom over there. I will meet you outside." With that Luna slipped out of the room and left Harry to his misery.

After he had finished and taken a cold shower he found that his clothes had been cleaned, probably by a house elf, got dressed and went outside.

Luna waited for him and together they walked through the mansion.

"Actually it is Malfoy Mansion, but since my fathers Ancestral Home needs some renovation we are staying here. The moment it is finished we will move over there of course."

Harry just nodded in stunned silence.

"And this is the main office where will most likely meet my dad. Now remember, my father is seen as a Lord and almost like a God amongst his Death Eaters, so as long as there is someone else please try to be civil with him. I know it will be hard with your history and all..."

Again Harry nodded.

"And please, speak up when he talks to you. There is nothing he hates more than grovelling mice who won't speak out."

"Ok, I thought that was the point of his army?"

"No that is what the canon fodder, as the Muggles call it, is for."

Without knocking Luna marched into the office.

Behind a majestic looking mahogany table clad in a robe made from black silk sat Lord Voldemort. Next to him stood Bellatrix and on the other side Lucius Malfoy. From the way he was still shaking and twitching Harry guessed that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse not that long ago.

In front of the desk stood a Death Eater who from his looks desired to be somewhere else entirely.

"Now tell me, Michaels, were my orders too complicated?" Voldemort said softly.

"Nn...nn. No my Lord." Michaels stuttered.

"Tell me, Michaels, what did I tell you to do?"

"We were supposed to raid some Muggleborn houses in Crawley."

Harry felt sick. He knew someone who lived in Crawley. Praying silently to any deity that cared to listen to him that Hermione was save. However he had no illusion that she would never ever speak a word to him after she found out what he was about to do.

"And now tell me, Michaels, why are YOU the only one to return?"

"My... My... My Lord they were prepared. A team of Aurors ...was waiting... for us... we had no chance..." The man whispered in between sobs.

No sign of care in his eyes Voldemort raised his wand and the sickly green light of the Killing Curse flashed out and Michaels dropped dead.

Immediately he spun around.

"Harry Potter, so good of you to finally join us among the living and under peaceful conditions. I should have never doubted my Luna to convince you and even that quickly.

Sorry that you had to witness that. He wasn't the brightest and I know how upset it can make you when one kills someone around you."

"I think I will get over it." Harry said with a coldness he had never known he possessed.

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise.

"Luna told me that you wanted to offer me a truce when I came with her. I'm here let's talk."

"Mmh... Strong voice full of confidence in the eye of your 'Arch-Nemesis' and straight to business. I like that. Lucius why don't you recruit more like him?" Voldemort said to Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I will do better in the future."

"I know you will."

With that Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry.

"Yes, I offer you a truce. You can live your life in peace. You don't have to join me as long as you don't actively work against me. I will even help you get back your Godfather from beyond the veil."

Harry nodded. The offer was sweet...too sweet.

"Why? Why would you do that? I know there is the prophecy connecting us."

"Oh, yes...the Prophecy. Do you mean this one?"

Voldemort changed his voice so that it sounded like a mock version of the one in the prophecy.

 _"The One with the powers to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

 _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry nodded but felt that his face was drained of any colour.

"Yes, why should I let you live. Should I attack you and cause something like the last time? Should I attack you and risk another débâcle like in the graveyard? Should I attack you and risk making a mistake that will cost me everything?

The answer is short. 'No'. I'd rather leave you alone and enjoy my immortality. One that you also may enjoy."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had never thought of it that way. Immortality? Somehow he liked the sound of that.

"And what if I wanted to join you?" Harry knew exactly where this one came from. He was done with the Light and especially Dumbledore. That man had screwed his life once too often.

Harry was delighted to see the shocked expressions of those in the room. His gaze turned to Luna. On her face was a smile that made his knees go weak.

"Harry Potter, what a tempting offer! It really is. What makes you say something like that?"

"The meeting with your daughter... Sorry still feels weird saying or even thinking that you have a daughter... has opened my eyes to some things that feel strange with Dumbledore and his Order. However there would be some conditions for that to happen."

Voldemort nodded to him to continue.

"I don't want to be marked. There are other methods to get into contact that are equally fast, Luna has probably told you of one.

If you want or need to send me on a raid I would like to have a say in it and I want some training. Not just the basics for the footsoldiers. I want the good stuff."

Voldemort's smile was genuine. "Of course. Fair enough. If you would be so kind as to kneel down then we can finish this and start making some plans now that the 'Golden Boy' is on our side."

Harry laughed at the tone in which Voldemort had said 'Golden Boy'. He had understood the sentiment and how it was meant.

Harry went over to Voldemort knelt and bowed his head. Voldemort lay his hands on Harry's head as if to bless him.

"Harry Potter, will you denounce the Light?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Harry Potter, will you swear loyalty to our cause?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Harry Potter, will you do what is necessary to help our cause?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Then raise Harry Potter! Raise and be the dark crusader my daughter and now I believe you will be!" Voldemort intoned solemnly.

Harry rose and was immediately hugged by Luna.

"I knew you would do the right thing. I promise you it will be lots of fun." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's heart raced in his chest. He had never felt like that before. Neither with Hermione, Ginny or Cho. It just felt right. He smiled into her silvery blue eyes. He got lost in them and feeling of finally being home rushed over him.

"Thank you for taking me here." Harry whispered back.

Their moment of peace was interrupted when Bellatrix Lestrange came over to them.

"Harry Potter? I want to apologize for wh..." Bellatrix wanted to say but Harry had anticipated what she was about to do. He used every bit of strength he could muster and every ounce of anger he had felt for her and threw a punch at her face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare to apologize for killing him. Until he is back amongst the living don't you dare to speak to me. He was the only family I had left. Thanks to your action I was condemned to return to my Muggle _relatives_ who hate me for the fact that I even exist."

Bellatrix spat out a bit of blood and rubbed her face. She nodded in acceptance but didn't say anything.

Everyone was gawking at Harry. No one had ever dared to challenge Bellatrix Lestrange. To hit her? Not even in their wildest dreams. Infuriated he looked at Voldemort and pointed his fingers at him.

"Keep her away from me and we will get along quite well. Now... Where were we? Ah, yes you said something about planning."

"Uh... Ah... Yes... Planning. One of my followers, Cyrus Greengrass, will soon propose a new law in the Wizengamot. In it there will be an obligatory Registration for Muggleborns and Non-purebloods. Under the pretence of keeping them safe of course."

Harry nodded, yet he saw some problems with it.

"Good idea, however I think it would be helpful if I were to support it and maybe be one of the first to register myself. Since the Prophet has stylised me to be the Chosen One it might relieve some tension if I were to tell them that I feel saver now that I know the Ministry knows where I am or something like that.

By the way who do you want to take over as Minister? I always thought it would be you Mister Malfoy, but since the Ministry 'fiasco' I don't think it will be possible... at least for the moment."

"Yes... He would have been my favourite and unfortunately for the moment the Wizengamot has chosen Scrimgeour, but he will soon meet a tragic accident and after that there will be only our candidate. But I like your idea." Voldemort said.

They spent a few hours planning moves and possible counter-moves. Harry felt reminded of the Chess games he had played with Ronald Weasley. Too bad he was rather rubbish at it... He preferred acting rather than planning.

Luna and Harry left the meeting exhausted. It had been decided that Harry and Luna would soon return to Luna's fake home where they would spend the majority of the holidays. When the news of the proposed law got to them Harry would then travel to the Ministry to register and give a little speech.

Together they had agreed to use coins similar to the ones used for the DA to get into contact with Harry.

However that would happen as early as a few days later.

They had barely entered the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor on their way outside when they were interrupted by a yelled:

"POTTER?! What are sou doing here? What is that traitor doing here?"

Harry turned around to see a seething Draco Malfoy standing in a side door.

"Ah, Draco, so good to see you. What am I doing here? Luna, what am I doing here?"

"Oooh, the Nargles have brought you here of course."

"See Draco? The Nargles have brought me here."

Draco gulped hard as if he had just realised that Luna was standing next to Harry.

"I'm here on the request of Luna here and I already have met your Lord. So at least try to be a bit civil."

With that Harry went over to Draco, extended his hand in a renewed offer of friendship.

"Are you joking? What kind of prank is that?"

"Oh it's not a prank. I'm the real Harry Potter and I really want to offer you the friendship I so foolishly declined all those years ago."

"Prove it!" Draco hissed.

"We first met in Madame Malkin's. You made fun of Hagrid. Which at that point made me dislike you.

We met again in the Hogwart's Express where you insulted my first ever friend. Although I now know that maybe it wasn't a coincident that I met him.

Then we were sorted into rival houses and soon one word followed the next and soon we were enemies.

But now I want to apologize for my declining of your friendship and I hope we can start anew."

Draco looked at Harry with distrust. He was about to call for his father when he appeared on the stairs.

"Ah, Draco, I see you have already found the newest member of our Lord's army."

"B...bu...but... But he is the Golden Boy, the Chosen One. The enemy of our Lord."

Luna softly touched Draco's arm. Something that made Harry jealous like nothing ever had.

"Draco, it is true. He is one of us now."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"So, are you going to leave me hanging here?" Harry asked while pointing at his extended hand.

Finally Draco smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome to the Good Guys! It is a wise choice you have made there and I'm glad to finally call you a friend."

Although it was still a bit awkward it was the beginning of a good friendship that would last through every coming battle.

The first afternoon they met with Voldemort again. Draco felt beyond terrified but when he looked over to Harry and saw how casually Harry acted around Him Draco decided that he would do the same.

"I have decided that you three will need new wands. Wands that will not have the trace on them and that aren't registered with the Ministry. You will also be able to do some shopping on your own, but you will need to be in disguise... Can't have someone knowing you have switched sides."

They went over to the Malfoy Floo Connection to go to Knockturn Alley. After Luna had travelled through Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco, what would you buy the daughter of a Dark Lord as a Thank-You-Gift for saving you and maybe something more?"

"What? Harry you are making no sense here."

"Draco, please, stop joking! I'm completely serious here. I want to buy Luna something as a thank you."

Draco thought about it for quite some time.

"Mmmh... maybe you can buy her something at Borgin and Burkes. It has some pretty dark artefacts. Maybe you can find something that you and her would like. I'm against giving something you yourself don't like."

Harry nodded. He remembered the shop. He had stumbled upon it on his first journey using Floopowder. He hoped he would use it correctly this time. Imagine the shame of wanting to travel to Knockturn Alley with your new Dark Allies and ending up in the Leaky Cauldron by accident.

Harry grabbed a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire.

"Knockturn Alley!" He incanted and stepped into the flames.

This time he actually reached his desired destination yet again he stumbled but got hold of himself before falling on his face.

The Wandmaker's shop was unremarkable. Where Ollivander flaunted with the fact that his shop had been in business for 2000 years and had several different wands in the window this shop had only a single wand in its window. It lay on a pillow of red velvet and radiated raw power that even Harry could sense it without entering the shop.

It was almost as if it called out to him. It longed to be his and he longed to draw the wand in a fight.

Eagerly they entered the shop. They were greeted by a woman of indeterminable age. Her face looked just a few years older than Harry but her eyes were old. Old beyond aeons. She wore simple robes that had several pockets which held tools for wandmaking and repairing, or so Harry guessed.

"Good evening." She said with an ethereal voice. "What can I do for you?"

"We are here to get these three new wands... Special ones!" Voldemort told her.

"Yes, of course my Lord. I will see to it immediately. The usual, I guess?"

Harry's eyes widened. Either Voldemort had used the same disguise before or she knew more than Harry wanted her to know. What if she saw through his disguise?

"You guessed correctly." Voldemort said with a sly laugh.

She went on with her business. The procedure was almost the same as with Mister Ollivander. She asked some questions and took some measures. But then the similarities stopped. Instead of having an arsenal of already made wands she carefully selected different materials to have them choosing from.

While it was Luna's and Draco's turn Harry didn't really pay attention. His gaze slipped to the wand in the window more and more often.

"If I were you I would leave that wand alone, Mister Potter." The strange woman said.

Harry jumped back.

"Why? And how do you know who I am?"

"I just know... Things... and the wand is waiting for its owner. Everyone else who touched it has gone quite insane I'm afraid."

"But it calls out to me of some sorts." Harry replied.

The woman interrupted her work and glided over to him. She grabbed Harry by his face and looked him deep into the eyes. It was the most intense stare Harry ever had the misfortune to end up in front of. Not even Professor McGonagall could match it.

"Are. You. Sure? Are. You. COMPLETELY. Sure?" She asked him making sure to stress every word.

"Yes. I felt its power outside and I can't look away from it."

The woman slowly nodded. She released Harry and went over to retrieve the pillow with the wand.

The close she got to Harry the more the wand started to hum and vibrate. When she stood in front of Harry again the wand almost leaped up towards Harry.

Harry looked at the woman who nodded and he held his hand over the wand. He could feel the power and it felt right.

The moment his hand touched it Harry felt a searing pain racing through his body. The pain was too strong so he couldn't even scream but as soon as the pain had come it was gone again.

{Ah, young Master, finally! I have waited since times before time. And now my waiting is over.}

[Who are you?]

{I have no name. I have had many names. I will have many names. I am the First. Through me magic was channelled for the first time and together we will set right what has been in imbalance for too long.}

[Sorry, you have lost me there!]

{Ha Ha, you will learn soon enough.}

Harry looked around the room everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Wow, that was quite something. I believe I'm still me so on we go?"

"Mister Potter, you have just casually picked up my darkest wand and now you just want to continue like nothing has happened?" The woman asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do and I believe you still have some wands to finish. So please do, we don't have all day."

The woman realised the unspoken threat and hurried to complete her work.

Half an hour later they left the shop each with their new wand. The other two teens looked at Harry in awe while Voldemort and Bellatrix looked deep in thought.

"That was absolutely wicked." Draco exclaimed.

"Draco would you please refrain from using that phrase? Ronald Weasley always uses it and right now I don't want to be reminded of him."

Draco gulped but nodded.

"Harry? When we return we need to talk." Voldemort addressed him.

"Yes, of course. If you excuse me for a moment I need to get something in private."

The others nodded and Harry left them in the alley.

Harry entered Borgin and Burkes. The silence that greeted him was reassuring and relaxing at the same time. This time he felt right at home not like at his first visit where he had wanted to escape as quickly as possible.

He slowly strolled in between the artefacts and looked for something he could give to Luna. He found several items that before this summer he would have immediately destroyed with fire.

He saw necklaces, rings and amulets which looked beautiful but most of them were cursed to do horrible things to its wearer.

He ignored Mister Burke entirely until he heard a persistent whisper coming from a dark corner in the shop. That is to say a corner that was darker than the rest.

He found a small strongbox bound in heavy iron chains through which a dried rose was woven.

"What is this?" Harry asked Mister Burke.

"Oh, this box contains an amulet that belonged to Elizabeth Báthory, called the Blood Countess. She was walled in after they discovered her having sacrificed many girls and women for an unknown ritual. After she had died they wanted to burn her body but she was gone and only that amulet remained. They locked it away and used any protection they could think of. Since then no one has dared to unlock it."

Harry nodded. "How much?"

"100 Galleons." Mister Burke said.

"You don't know what it looks like. You don't know what it does. You can't find a buyer. And now you want 100 Galleons?"

"All right. 75 Galleons."

"25."

"You will ruin me!"

"Fine, 50 my last offer."

They sealed the deal and Harry left with the strongbox. Excitedly he rejoined with his friends. When asked what he had bought he told them that he would show it later.

They returned to Malfoy Manor after having finished their business. In the salon Harry turned towards Luna.

"Luna, you have saved me from my time of self loathing and isolation with the Dursleys. You have shown me the truth the Light denied me. You have shown me who really is to blame for Sirius death. Of course your mother killed him but if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's short sightedness he would still be alive.

For that I want to thank you."

Harry gave her the bag containing the strongbox. Luna placed it on a nearby desk and with growing anticipation undid the roses and unlocked it.

Inside it lay a silver amulet with an intricate design. The centre of the piece was a perfect ruby of a clear blood red colour.

"It belonged to Elizabeth Báthory. No one knows what it is capable of but I thought you might like it." Harry said feeling a bit embarrassed but when he had mentioned the name Luna's eyes widened in delight.

"How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know that she was the biggest hero of my childhood?" Luna asked.

"Actually I didn't but when I saw it I just knew that you might like it." Harry said with a smile.

Luna hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss of gratitude on the cheek.

The moment her lips touched his skin however the earth shook. Just a split second without causing any damage but enough to be noticed. Dogs started barking. Birds flew up in the sky. Muggle Geologists registered strange quakes around the globe.

In the magical world potions went haywire. Tomes of magical lore flew open and started whispering.

Then everything went quite. All over the world any person with even a hint of seer's blood opened their mouth at the same time.

"Demons run and Angels hide when Gold is tarnished by Moonlight

Guided by the brightest star and the one who fled death

The Dark Moon will rise!

They will live amongst the others but their path is clear

Those who stand in their way will face Their Eternal Darkness

Those who follow will prosper in Their Eternal Darkness

Demons run and Angels hide when Gold is tarnished by Moonlight"

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts several silvery objects that had been aligned on Harry Potter puffed out smoke and died rendering them useless. Luckily for the Dark side the Headmaster was absent at the time so it would take him a few days to realise what had happened.

Since it were the Summer Holidays no one heard Sybill Trelawney utter her third true prophecy...

At Malfoy Manor several faces looked in awe at the two teens who at the same time had gone rigid and spoken their prophecy in clear almost angelic voices.

The present Inner Circle members rushed forward to catch them before they sunk to the ground.

When Harry and Luna later awoke they lay in a soft bed close to each other. Harry looked into the face of Lord Voldemort. At first he was afraid that he had angered the Dark Lord by hurting Luna... or had he?

A second glance showed him that the Dark Lord was in a good mood. He smiled at Harry.

"Harry Potter, you know that this changes everything?!"


	2. A step into Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

 **Review Answers:**

 **DZ2: I don't know what you are talking about :D. I just love that poem and it always gives me** **the chills!**

 **Inkvi: Here you are. Hope it is soon enough :)**

 **brother of kane: Protective Voldemort? Coming soon!**

 **Harryhermionealways: Yes, she is fully aware and his 'friends' will see his change soon!**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

"Harry Potter, you know that this changes everything?!"

Harry lay stunned in his bed. He looked over to where Luna was sleeping peacefully. She looked beautiful and fragile like a white rose, yet he knew that her thorns would be vicious.

The images were hazy. He remembered giving Luna the box and then she had kissed him. The memory made him blush. And after that? Nothing.

"What has happened?" He croaked.

"You two kissed and then you started glowing and together you spoke a prophecy. It seems that your fates are intertwined. We will have to discuss the meaning of this prophecy. For now keep this in mind: No matter what the prophecy will mean for your life, if you even harm a hair on my daughter I will declare this alliance null and void and you will be punished in a way that will make the Cruciatus Curse look like a children's prank."

Voldemort's voice had gone deadly quiet. Harry gulped and nodded but before he could reply they were interrupted by a yelled: "DAD! Don't you dare threaten Harry!"

Both men turned around to look at Luna as she sat in her bed and glared angrily at her father.

"I wouldn't dare to do that. I just want to make sure that he will treat you right."

Harry nodded eagerly to get on Voldemort's good side but a glare from Luna made him stop.

They got dressed and met with Voldemort, Bellatrix and the Malfoys in the salon to discuss the prophecy and how it changed their plans.

"What did the prophecy say?" Luna and Harry inquired.

"Demons run and Angels hide when Gold is tarnished by Moonlight

Guided by the brightest star and the one who fled death

The Dark Moon will rise!

They will live amongst the others but their path is clear

Those who stand in their way will face their Eternal Darkness

Those who follow will prosper in their Eternal Darkness

Demons run and Angels hide when Gold is tarnished by Gold"

Bellatrix told them. Harry still wasn't happy about her presence but for Luna's sake he would tolerate her.

"Anyone has got an idea about the prophecy? Or at least one passage?" Voldemort asked.

"The brightest star would be Sirius but that can't possibly be true or at least not until we return him from behind the veil." Harry stated remembering his Astronomy lessons.

"Gold is tarnished by Moonlight?"

"Aren't you called the Golden Boy, Harry?"

"Yes and I would be glad if you would refrain from using that name Draco! I hate it." Harry snarled. It was like that every time anyone used a title for him.

"Yes, sorry but in this case I think it is important. You see Luna came to you and got you to change your allegiance. Luna, moon, Luna, moon? I'm sure that Moonlight is Luna and you are 'Gold', although I wouldn't talk about 'tarnishing' more like 'polishing' to reveal the truth!"

Harry looked at Draco for a second and then started nodding in laughter.

"Yes, I think you are right or at least that would make a lot of sense. And what about the rest?"

"I don't know but I think the general idea is that you two will become great and those who follow you will prosper and those who oppose you will suffer." Voldemort said.

Harry looked at Luna and back to Voldemort.

"I like that. But to achieve that I will need to train and we need to think how we can free Sirius. Draco you will be training with us!" Harry basically ordered. Draco nodded fiercely.

Luna looked at Harry proudly. It was the first step to take control of your own life and to make the Wizarding World of Great Britain great again.

"My Lord, I think it would be better if I were to remain here. Otherwise there will be the risk that Dumbledore or one of his goons will try to retrieve me."

"Harry as long as we are amongst this group you may call me by my birth name.

The training that followed was the most brutal thing Harry had ever experienced. His teachers were even more vicious than Oliver Wood before the last deciding Quidditch Game of the season and that was saying something.

However Harry liked the training. He felt sore afterwards but it was a good soreness. His Seeker instincts helped him avoid most major injuries but still he was battered and bruised.

When it was time to cast his first darker spells Harry really started to excel. His new wand made them seem almost too easy. Spells based on intend required less focus and those that Harry already knew by heart were stronger than ever.

The wand itself had kept quiet after their first interaction but now that they were working together Harry could feel the delight from the wand.

"Go and rest Harry. It was just the first day of training." Voldemort said with an evil grin.

"Tomorrow morning you will receive your first lessons in etiquette. I can't allow some uncouth Muggle-raised thing court my daughter."

"Yes, Tom. I'd appreciate that and to be honest it is something I sorely missed during my time at Hogwarts. I mean there is a Muggle Studies elective but no introduction to Wizarding Customs."

"Oh, but there was when I was a student but then Dumbledore became Headmaster and removed it due to 'budget restrictions'."

That night Harry lay awake in his bed. his head was buzzing with dark energy. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Far from it! He had never felt so alive before.

When the door to his room opened slowly Harry was able to draw his wand from under his pillow. He had places it there just in case. He had doubted that every member of the Death Eaters would be happy to have him here never mind what their Lord said.

The figure in the doorway was much too small to be any of the Death Eaters.

"Harry? Are you awake?" The figure whispered and Harry immediately recognised her as Luna.

"Yes I am. Do come in, Luna." Harry replied.

Luna closed the door behind her and flopped down on the bed.

"What can I do for you Luna?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep and also I wanted to tell you how proud I am and that my parents really like you. Yes, even my mother and what you did to her this morning. I can't say I like it but it is understandable. My parents even call you a prodigy and if you were a normal Death Eater you would rise in their ranks pretty quickly."

In the darkness of his room Harry glowed with dark pride.

"Thank you, Luna for picking me up from the Dursleys. By the way did you kill them?"

Luna's small laugh made Harry's stomach flutter.

"Oh no, Harry. I would never do that. They are just stunned and obliviated. They are yours to do with as you please."

Although he knew that Luna couldn't see him he nodded as wheels in his mind started to kick into gear.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you mind if I were to spend the night here?"

"Of course not!"

Harry felt Luna move and soon he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for the amulet!"

Cuddled together they fell asleep and for what felt like ages Harry's sleep wasn't interrupted by visions or nightmares.

The next morning two very relaxed teens went down to get breakfast. The moment they entered the kitchen every conversation stopped. Harry looked around in mild panic. He hoped that by letting Luna sleep in his room he hadn't angered Voldemort.

Luna's gentle touch on his arm made him relax. The fact that Draco was only barely able to contain his snigger made Harry relax fully.

"Don't worry, Harry! We know that my daughter spend the night with you and we trust you and her that nothing has happened." Voldemort said.

"You knew?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I knew. My wife knew. The house elves knew. And your look of panic made it obvious to the Malfoys here."

"Damn!" Harry cursed but then he broke into a small smile himself.

"Mister Potter, Harry, when you are finished with your breakfast come meet me in the salon for your first lesson on pureblood customs. Today we will be focusing on the Greengrass family since you will meet with their head soon. Furthermore we will talk about proper behaviour and dress code." Narcissa Malfoy addressed him looking him up and down.

She was a beautiful lady but her stern regal tone reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall and therefore he would behave like he was around McGonagall.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy."

"See you soon." With that she got up and left the kitchen.

"Tom, I have an idea for my first raid. I think I am ready for it and it will help our agenda in several ways."

"You have my attention. When the freshly fallen Golden Boy wants to go on a raid who am I to disagree."

"Ha ha... I'm serious. I want to raid my relatives' house. It will give credit to my support of the law. It will also make the Order turn their attention on themselves, since they want to figure out who gave away the location. Furthermore it will give us an opportunity to get me away from Dumbledore's clutches as I'm sure he will want to claim Guardianship over me."

Voldemort nodded deep in thought while Draco looked at him in awe.

Draco had never believed that Harry would actually go on a raid. He had thought that Harry would become a figurehead for their agenda.

"I like that idea. We will discuss it further after your lessons and you best be off now. You don't want to anger Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy greeted Harry in the library surrounded by towers of musty tomes. She was in deep concentration in a large book. Before she looked up Harry was able to get a quick look on what she was reading. Although the writing was squiggly and almost faded Harry could make out worlds like 'veil', 'dead' and 'resurrect'.

"You know, Mister Potter, it is rather impolite to read what others are reading. Lesson One."

Before Harry could react Narcissa Malfoy had her wand in her hand and a short burst of pain shot through his body.

"Ow!" Harry yelped.

"Repeat after me Mister Potter. I will not read what does not concern me!"

"I will not read what foes not concern me." Harry repeated.

"Louder!"

"I will not read what does not concern me!" He said louder this time.

"Good. Now, welcome to your class on etiquette. Today we will cover the basics of behaviour in company of higher or equals and on the history of House Greengrass since you will be meeting the current Lord of the Family."

Harry nodded and again he felt a burst of pain.

"That will not do, Mister Potter. Speak up when someone asks or tells you something."

"Yes, Miss Malfoy."

"Good. Let us continue."

Narcissa Malfoy was a harsh teacher. She didn't really teach him any of the 'rules' but every time Harry ever so slightly crossed a rule she hit him with the pain spell. At the end of their lesson Harry had learned to hate that particular spell but he had the feeling that he had a much better grasp of the rules that made up pureblood society.

He had also learned much about the Greengrass family and how to behave around them. He had already known that they had two daughters at Hogwarts at the moment, both of them in Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass, the older, was in his year and had the reputation of being the resident Ice Queen. The younger one, Astoria, Harry hadn't known much about apart from her being a year below him.

The current Lord of the family, Cyrus Greengrass had had a lucky hand in investing his money and had increased his wealth by quite a margin.

The family itself had always been a bit more on the dark side of magic. Although it had only been when Cyrus became head of the family that the family's alignment with the Dark became more obvious.

In the afternoon Harry felt utterly exhausted but also glad when Narcissa Malfoy finally signalled for the lesson to end. Harry got up and bowed in the customary bow of curtsey.

"Thank you Miss Malfoy."

For the first time that day a small genuine smile crept over her face.

"Good, Mister Potter. I see you are quite the fast learner. We will continue tomorrow. Now go and prepare for the raid."

Harry perked up. He had talked about the raid with Tom just that morning and since then neither he or Narcissa had left the library.

"THAT, Mister Potter, will be something we will discuss tomorrow. A good pureblood always has ways to learn about things that happen in their own house. Now go and have fun."

With that Harry was dismissed and left Narcissa Malfoy to her reading. Outside the door Luna was waiting for him. She immediately went over to him and had him in a strong and long lasting hug.

"Was it bad?" She asked him.

"Oh, apart from the occasional pain spell it was quite enjoyable. I mean I will never turn into a Granger but... Oh where are my manners."

He slipped out of her hug and gave her a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Why, Mister Potter, thank you." Luna laughed.

They were interrupted by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Mister Malfoy was already in his Death Eater regalia and was carrying a second black robe and two skull like masks.

"Ah there you are. I hope your lessons were enjoyable." Voldemort said with a hint of amusement.

"Actually it has been. Her methods are quite effective I think." Harry replied.

"Good. Good." Voldemort chuckled. "Lucius here will help you with your first raid. Have you made any decisions on who will join you?"

Harry looked around. He had thought about it but hadn't come to a satisfying decision. He looked over to his friends hoping to find a solution in their faces.

Luna's demeanour was calm and Draco looked at him almost expectantly.

"Can I choose anyone? Even Draco and Luna?" Harry asked feeling bolt.

"Harry Potter, you will find my daughter to be proficient in many arts and combat spells are her forte." Voldemort said making his daughter smile with pride.

"Draco, do you feel ready to go on a raid? Your tutors have told me you have made quite some progress in the Dark Arts." Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, father, I feel ready. That is if Harry wants me to join." Draco answered and looked in Harry's eyes.

"Yes, I would like Draco and Luna to join me. It will be my first raid so I think it would be best for me to be accompanied by my friends. Also I would like Bellatrix and you Lucius to join us if she and you are willing to." Harry said. He still didn't like her but he grudgingly had to admit that she was one of the best Death Eaters there were and if Voldemort really knew where his location was wouldn't he send his best?

Voldemort nodded and in a moment of familiarity Lucius said:" I always remember my first raid. It is a special occasion that has to be cherished and celebrated. I think it is a good idea to have your friends join you, especially since you are from a Light family and your father can't be there with you. Of course I will be honoured to join you on your first raid."

Harry decided to ignore the fact that They were the reason he had no parents. It didn't fill him with anger or sorrow. He had never gotten to know them, therefore the two people in the pictures were just two people standing next to him.

They gathered in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor already dressed in their black robes. No one said a word as they walked out of the manor and the area warded against apparition. They grabbed on to each other and with a faint ***plop*** they were gone.

Harry felt the familiar pressure of darkness that made breathing almost impossible but before panic could settle in they reappeared in Little Whinging.

They had apparated several hundred meters away from Privet Drive as to not trigger any wards that maybe had been set up.

Harry felt his heart beat in excitement as he put on the mask. It was a weird feeling. His breaths were loud as thunders that drowned out any other noises. His sight was impaired. However Harry also felt a rush of power and immediately understood why the Death Eaters were wearing them. It wasn't that the masks itself had any inherent magic but under them one felt invincible and powerful. It cut of emotions that would have been a hindrance.

Together they marched down the road until they stood in front of No 4. they set up Anti-Apparition-Wards to keep anyone from interfering.

With a powerful Blasting Hex they destroyed the front door and entered the house.

"What the..." Uncle Vernon yelled from the living room and his heavy footsteps could be heard as he ran towards the door. He recoiled in fear when he saw them and their wands being pointed at him.

"Good evening, Uncle Vernon, so good of you to join us. Just to let you know but I will move out. Yes, yes that is something you can celebrate but you have to be quick about it. It will also be your last night on earth. So... where is my dearest aunt and my most beloved cousin?" Harry asked in a sickly sweet voice.

His uncle had gone red with anger.

"You listen to me, you freak! Your aunt and I have taken you in out of the goodness of our hearts and then you leave us without saying anything and now you return to threaten us in our home. I give you one last chance to apologize and I will go lightly on you."

"Relax Uncle Vernon or you will have a heart attack... And we don't want that so early." Harry snarled.

Leaving is uncle in the loving care of his companions Harry strolled through the door to the living room to find his cousin and his aunt. Harry had to dodge a punch by his cousin when he walked around the corner.

Harry's Seeker instincts and smaller frame allowed for him to be just a hint faster than his cousin and so the punch missed him. Out of reflex he cast a quick bludgeoning jinx at him that left Dudley crumpled on the floor gasping for air.

Pointing his wand at Petunia Dursley Harry yelled over his shoulder:"You may start Bellatrix!"

What followed was a cacophony of screams and mad cackling laughter. Not long ago Harry would have vomited and cried for anyone to stop it but now he started to see some kind of beauty in it.

Draco and Luna appeared in the living room.

"Luna, Draco may I introduce my Aunt Petunia and my Cousin Dudley. They are responsible for my upbringing, my lack of knowledge of the Wizarding World and my tendency to accept friendship from anything. Who would you like to take? The one who prevented me from having any sort of friends at school or the one who has forced me to work harder than a house elf?"

Luna had already decided. She wanted to see Harry's childhood bane suffer.

It was a long night for everyone but in the end the Dursleys had suffered for their behaviour and the fact that they were Muggles.

With three quick flaming spells the house was set on fire and the Dark Mark was cast over the house. They dispelled the Wards and left before the Order or the Aurors could arrive.

With a satisfied smile Harry slipped under the covers of his bed at Malfoy Manor and fell asleep.

That night he had the most wonderful dream. The purebloods had won. The Ministry was securely in the hands of purebloods and anything else was forced to do menial work. Soon the Muggles would be put in their place. He stood on the right of Voldemort as they finished off the last resistance.

When he woke up the next morning he felt invigorated like never before. At first he couldn't make out what was wrong with him nut then he realised that a weight lay on his chest and a mass of silvery white hair was tingling his nose.

Sometime during the night Luna must have come into his room and fallen asleep there. Absent mindedly Harry started to caress her hair while thinking of what was going to happen that day.

A contented almost purr-like sound from Luna told him that she was awake and enjoying his actions.

"Morning."

"Morning." Luna yawned.

"Slept well?"

"Yes, Harry, you are making an excellent pillow." Luna joked.

"Then I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you, but I'm afraid I will have to get up. I have a meeting with Cyrus Greengrass soon."

Reluctantly they got up. After a shower (alone of course) Harry met the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Voldemort in the kitchen. Everyone congratulated him on a good first raid which left Harry feeling very embarrassed.

However Voldemort took Harry for a little walk into the gardens. Harry felt a bit terrified and was thinking hard on where he could have angered the Dark Lord.

"Harry, I'm glad that you have joined us but I want to know what are your intentions with my daughter? I know there is the prophecy but it is still my prerogative as a father!"

Harry gulped hard. This was worse than what he had expected. It wasn't that he had somehow angered the Dark Lord, he had done something worse. He was falling for the daughter of a father that not only was present but also very powerful.

"Sir, I can assure you that my intentions are honourable. I grateful that she got me away from my relatives and that she brought me here. I'm grateful that it allowed me to carve my own path. I can't and won't deny that I like Luna very much and I believe that I may be falling for her but I can safely say that I will never intentionally hurt her or her feelings and that I will never ever toy with her."

Harry could feel the probe that was going through his mind and was looking for any deceitful thought. When the probe receded Harry released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good! Always remember who she is and who her parents are!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled at him. "Now that that is cleared, Cyrus Greengrass will be here shortly. We will have a short talk about the procedure today. After that we all will travel to the Ministry. Yes, even I. I will be disguised as Luna's 'father', Xenophilius Lovegood. We will claim to have taken you to our home when Luna had a vision about an incoming attack on you."

Harry nodded and together they entered the house again. Luna immediately glared at her father and came over to comfort Harry if he needed it but to her great surprise Harry and her father were talking quietly and even joking.

Harry looked around the kitchen to see that Draco had woken up and was sitting at the table. He was wearing his best robes and his hair was brushed into perfection. In Harry's opinion Draco looked a bit peaky.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"I believe Draco fancies her."

"Who? The Ice Queen?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm not completely sure but I believe it is her sister he fancies. You know she is in my year and usually quite the lively girl but whenever Draco tries to talk to her she turns into an angry volcano. It is quite funny to watch actually and also quite sad."

Harry looked at her and then over to Draco. He would try to pay attention to them and maybe he could help Draco somehow, although his experience with girls was quite limited.

The whole Greengrass family arrived shortly after nine o'clock. Harry had seen Daphne and Astoria at Hogwarts before but he never had had the opportunity to speak with them.

Cyrus Greengrass was a tall man with a receding hairline. He was wearing expensive looking robes of the kind that Harry had seen during his hearing last summer.

Persephone Greengrass reminded Harry of Narcissa Malfoy. Both looked regal and were sure that what they were doing was a)the right thing to do and b)the right way to do something.

As Harry had learned the day before he greeted Cyrus Greengrass first and then turned his attention to Persephone and her daughters.

Harry could see that both daughters were quite surprised to see Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the Chosen One, standing in Malfoy Manor in the company of the Dark Lord. Before Harry could talk with them Voldemort and Cyrus walked into the salon to talk about the day ahead.

'Maybe I get to talk with them later.' Harry thought as he followed them.

"So the noble Harry Potter has decided to leave the sinking ship that is Albus Dumbledore." Cyrus Greengrass said with a cool arrogance.

"Mister Greengrass, I don't know what anyone has told you about my... let's call it change of heart, but last night a few others and I attacked the house of my relatives and had our fun with them before leaving their broken bodies to the flames that was their house. Yes, I once was the Chosen One and I do believe I am still. However it doesn't say for which side I am the Chosen One. So if you have any problems with me then please tell me so that we can solve them." Harry said with determination while looking Mister Greengrass straight in the eyes.

The staring contest went on for a few moments before Cyrus Greengrass broke out in a hearty laugh.

"My Lord, you didn't promise too much. I like the boy. He has got fire."

"Yes, that he does but let us concentrate on what is going to happen today."

They sat around the table to plan the day. What Harry liked the most was that the two older men treated him as an equal or at least not like a child that was barely tolerated amongst adults. They even listened to his ideas and really considered them.

In the end it was decided that Harry would arrive with Luna and her father at the Ministry to give his statement to the Aurors concerning the attack of the night before. Mister Greengrass would hear that statement and talk with Harry about a new law he wanted to propose that day.

Back in the kitchen Harry again was hugged by Luna. He started to like it but he had the suspicion that this time there was more to it than mutual feelings.

"Mister Potter may we have a word with you?" Daphne asked him when Luna had released him.

"Yes, you may but I think it will be best if we stay here. I don't want anyone getting a wrong idea."

"Of course. We were just wondering how Gryffindor's Golden boy became so close with his, forgive me, Arch-Nemesis."

"Oh, that is pretty simple. Luna here opened my eyes to what was really going on with the Light side. I chose to go with her and I believe the Dark Lord and I have come to an agreement that is favourable for both sides."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see a transfigured Voldemort and Luna beckoning him that it was time for them to leave.

"If you excuse me, my ladies, but I have to go. It was nice talking with you and I believe we will be seeing each others more often from now on."

Harry bowed and left two stunned Greengrass daughters standing.

The journey to the Ministry of Magic was much faster than the last one. They used the floo network and appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry. It was a pretty busy day and all around witches and wizards apparated and disapparated or used the fireplaces. Dozens of memos zoomed from one office to the other.

Together they went straight to the office of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and therefore Head of the Aurors. She was different than Harry had expected. He had always imagined her as a larger and grown up version of Susan, but working for the Aurors seemed to change people. She had lean features and piercing green eyes that reminded Harry of a large cat and at the moment her lips were pressed tightly together furthering the impression that one better didn't cross with her.

The moment they entered the office every conversation stopped. Harry looked around feeling uneasy. 'What if they realise that it isn't Luna's father but the Dark Lord himself that is with me here today.' Harry thought.

"Mister Potter? What are you doing here? We have several teams looking for you! There has been an attack on your relatives house and you were nowhere to be found. What has happened?" Harry was bombarded with questions.

"Miss Bones, I'm sorry for not coming earlier and for causing that much distress for you and your teams. I was outside last night when they attacked I think. I just wanted to enjoy the warm summer night when I saw Luna Lovegood run up to me and warn me about an incoming attack and that was when we heard the spell fires and crashing of the door. We were in panic and didn't think, we just wanted to get away. I'm sorry that we didn't give you any warning or a call that everything was all right. I kept Mister Lovegood here too occupied to do it either." Harry rambled on.

Amelia Bones looked at him with a goodhearted smile. She had seen her fair share of violence throughout her years and during the First War. She knew that in the face of a battle not many people could stand their ground, especially when they had lost a relative not that long ago.

The situation in the Ministry a few weeks ago had been something completely different. There he had been in the company of his friends and in a situation where he was allowed to use Magic in self-defence but in a Muggle environment and given his history with the Department of Improper Use of Magic, Amelia Bones could understand why Harry had chosen to run and hide.

There was a knock on her door and Cyrus Greengrass showed his face in Amelia Bone's office.

"Sorry to interrupt Amelia but I couldn't help but overhearing Mister Potter's report of the incidents. I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mister Potter."

Harry had to hide a grin. He found it hard to pretend to be something he was not but soon it would be all over and he could finally cherish in the personality he had found and started to like.

"Thank you, Mister...?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cyrus Greengrass. I believe you may know at least one of my daughters. Daphne? I believe she is in your year but in House Slytherin."

Harry thought about it for a moment but then he nodded.

"Mister Greengrass, what do you want?" Amelia Bones interrupted impatiently. Harry had the distinct feeling that she didn't like Mister Greengrass. Most likely because he represented the old elite that had stood by idly when Voldemort was at large the last time.

"Oh, Amelia, I just hoped to maybe have a word with Mister Potter after you are finished here. I may have a proposal that may be beneficial for both of us. Mister Potter, are you willing to speak with me. I promise it will only take us a moment."

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment and then he nodded. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see that Amelia Bones disapproved of this but she couldn't do anything against it and so after they were finished Harry left her office with Cyrus Greengrass.

On their way to the Wizengamot they didn't speak much since both knew what they wanted to do and so Harry was able to attend his first meeting of the esteemed congregation. He only dreaded the first meeting with Dumbledore but fortunately Harry was able to hide in the group of the other visitors.

At first Harry was excited to get a look behind the curtains of Wizarding politics but he was soon disillusioned. It was a group of dusty old witches and wizards who quarrelled about unimportant things like they were life or death decisions. Harry could see why Percy Weasley wanted to be part of them that much.

Finally Cyrus Greengrass rose and presented his idea for the Muggleborn-Registration-Law. Again Harry noticed that Cyrus Greengrass was a well spoken and charismatic man who knew how to present this clearly biased law in a way to make it look like it only had the interests of the Muggleborns in mind.

Harry waited for the uproar that he was sure would now follow but it didn't. However he could make out who belonged to which faction in the Wizengamot. There were the people who looked disgusted, like for example Dumbledore. There were the people who were partially in the know or at least conservative to reactionary to the modernization processes in the Wizarding World.

Last but not least there was a third faction that was deep in thought. Harry could see their wheels spinning madly. Some of them looked in favour and some looked at the other members to see who was for or against it.

Harry turned his attention back to Cyrus Greengrass.

"In the light of recent events I think it is important that we do everything we can to protect a very large and important part of our society. We all have heard the news that the Dark Lord has risen again and most likely will soon make his move against those who can't protect themselves, namely those of Muggleborn heritage.

Last night a very prominent member of our society was attacked and barely escaped with his live. However he now has lost all his family. His magical parents died in selfless sacrifice to protect him against the Dark Lord. His godfather was falsely imprisoned in Azkaban and died a few weeks ago during a Death Eater attack on the Ministry. Last night his Muggle relatives were viciously killed.

I am speaking about no one else but Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Here Cyrus Greengrass made a pause. Judging from the gasps around them Harry knew that the news of the attack on his relatives hadn't been spread that wide.

"Before I came to this meeting I had the opportunity of speaking with Harry Potter and I told him of my idea. At first I thought he would be opposed to this law and to be honest I could have understood him. It goes against everything we have tried to achieve since the fall of the Dark Lord almost fifteen years ago, but I think given the situation we are facing now we need to make sure that we can ensure the safety of those that can't protect themselves.

But Harry Potter, the bravest and strongest young man I ever had the pleasure of meeting surprised me. He was all in favour of the law and promised me that he would be the first to sign his name in accordance with the law."

Here many witches and wizards gasped. One man in golden robes rose and addresses Mister Greengrass:"Where is your prove? It is fine to claim that he has told you that but that won't do any good."

Harry had a clear look on Dumbledore. The old man looked worried and Harry wasn't able to hide a smirk.

"Yes, of course, Mister Awit, if you had let me finished I would have told you that Harry Potter has agreed to join us here and will repeat his promise to sign his name in front of this esteemed council."

Here the Wizengamot was in uproar. It was a turn of events no one had expected. Dumbledore had gone deathly pale and was about to protest but here Harry stood up and walked through the visitors of the meeting to the front.

He could feel all eyes on him and for a moment he felt insecure. He took a deep breath and imagined having put on his Death Eater mask like the night before. Immediately he felt his courage return and he addressed the crowed while ignoring Dumbledore's attempts to get his attention.

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot. I know this will be an unusual occurrence and I know that since I am not a member myself I have no right to vote myself but please take my words in mind when it is time for you to cast your vote. Last night... Last night my Muggle relatives and I were attacked by Death Eaters. At the time of the attack I was outside but I could see the green lights of the Killing Curses and their tortured screams will haunt me for ever. It was only thanks to a good friend of mine that I was saved.

If the Law presented by Mister Greengrass here had been in place before last night the Aurors would have been able to respond much quicker and maybe they would have been able to find those who attacked us. Thank you, Mister Greengrass for proposing this law. Maybe you can prevent something like last night from happening again. I hope that you will do the right thing and approve this law so that we all can sleep a bit more soundly. Thank you!"

Harry looked around. He could see that many members had tears in their eyes. It was something that struck close to home since many had lost family or friends during the last war. He could see that Dumbledore's support against the law was breaking away.

Harry returned to his seat and waited for the vote to happen. From time to time he glanced over to Dumbledore to see what he was doing. He caught him several times trying to gain Harry's attention or to lock eye contact with him.

After what felt like several hours it was finally time for the vote to be cast. The members got up and placed a small glass bead into an urn. A white bead meant approval of the law while a black on meant disapproval.

When the urn was opened and the beads counted Harry held his breath. Soon the piles of glass beads grew and in the end the law was passed with two thirds of the members approving it. The supporters broke into applause while those who were against it looked devastated or towards Dumbledore to know what they would be doing now.

In public Harry walked over to Cyrus Greengrass and shook his hand and then signed his registration as the first Halfblood ignoring the flashing of the photographs being taken by reporters of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, my boy, may I have a word with you?" Harry heard Dumbledore say from behind.

Harry turned around and said politely:"Of course, Mister Dumbledore, what can I do for you?"

"In private if you please."

"No I do not please. I don't know what you want from me, so you can say it in public or you can keep it to yourself."

Dumbledore looked taken aback. No one had defied him that openly and he had never expected it to be Harry. What had happened last night that had made Harry that cold and dark Dumbledore wondered.

"Harry, my boy, no need to be that cold. I just want to speak with you about the incident last night..."

"Oh, yes, Mister Dumbledore, do tell the public and the good readers of the Daily Prophet how one of your charges, the supposed Chosen-One, who you personally put in the custody of his Muggle Relatives without further protection got attacked and barely survived. Maybe you will also tell them how you knew of a Prophecy concerning said charge and never told him of it or did anything to train him for the fight that will definitely ensure?"

Harry had talked himself into a rage. The journalists were writing like crazy and from time to time one of them ran off to send a message to the Daily Prophet only to be replaced by a new reporter. It would be top news and maybe even Breaking News that would warrant an Extra. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the Golden-Boy openly berating Dumbledore.

Harry turned around and left Dumbledore standing in the Court Room. Flanked by Cyrus Greengrass, Luna and her father Harry left the room. His companions did the best they could to keep people from asking too many questions or interfering with his path too much.

It was in the atrium that Harry had to use all his willpower from casting every dark curse he had learned in his training with the Dark Lord. Close to the fountain stood Hermione and Ron.

The moment they saw him they came over to him.

"Harry, mate, we heard what happened and we immediately came to see you." Ron said.

"Ah, and what exactly have you heard?" Harry inquired.

"Are you all right, Harry? We heard of the attack at the Burrow and we wanted to find you immediately but Dumbledore told us to wait." Hermione said.

A vein had started to pucker on Harry's forehead and it took Luna's calming influence to stop Harry from cursing them on the spot.

"So... you mean to tell me that YOU spend all of the holidays until now TOGETHER at the Burrow, while I was scooped up at the Dursleys after I have lost my godfather?" Harry whispered dangerously only speaking up to vent his building rage.

"Harry, mate, you have to understand Dumbledore..."

"Did FUCK ALL! He left me alone in my grief! He left me alone to defend myself against the Dursleys and their scorn and against the Death Eater attack. It is only thanks to Luna here that I have realised where Dumbledore has messed up my life before. And you? You spend the holidays having fun together and sometimes, when it pleases you you think of that useless appendix Harry Potter, but when the Great Dumbledore tells you not to write me or speak to me you do so without question. You know... I am glad that I signed the law and supported Mister Greengrass here."

"What kind of law? Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, you will soon have to sign up for being a Muggleborn, so that the Ministry will know where you are so that they can keep a look on you... just for your safety of course."

Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock. This was something they had never expected, especially from someone who had been slandered and hazed by the Ministry before and who knew that the Ministry was about to fall into the hands of Voldemort and his supporters.

"Harry, I insist that we speak in private." Dumbledore said from behind.

"Mister Dumbledore, as I have told you before I have no intention of speaking with you, in private or otherwise. I only wish to return to Luna's and spend the rest of my holidays at a quiet location with true friends."

"Harry Potter as your headmaster of Hogwarts I order you to come with me to speak with me about what you have done today." Dumbledore insisted getting desperate.

"Mister Dumbledore, excuse me if I'm wrong but I think that at the moment we have the summer holidays and therefore you have NO right to order me around like that.

With that Harry left Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore standing. He could feel the rage emanating from Ron, Hermione's silent tears and Dumbledore's confusion.

All in all it had been a good day so far and it could only get better.


	3. Dark Allegiance and a Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, my dark muse eloped somehow...**

 **Instead of the usual review answers:** There has been a Guest review which I have decided to delete: If you are going to insult (not give constructive criticism) me, my writing or (in this case) the creator of the challenge this story is a response to, I kindly tell you to jog on and stop poisoning the creativity or style of writing of authors!

 **On with the story**

They hadn't apparated back immediately after leaving the still shocked Light side standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Instead they had apparated to the backside of the Leaky Cauldron and had entered Diagon Alley.

With determined steps they had made their way across to Gringotts Bank. Harry could feel the disgust radiating from his companions but also coming from the Goblins around them. It felt strange for Harry since when he had first entered the bank in his first year he thought it was just the gruff nature of the Goblins who were also tasked with guarding huge amounts of gold, but now he knew better.

They went over to a teller who had no customers at the moment and was writing in a leather bound book. Only after Harry had cleared his throat for the second time did the creature acknowledge their presence and glared at them over the brim of its silvery glasses.

"Yes?" It snarled.

"Good day to you. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to take a look into the Last Will and Testament of my Godfather Sirius Black." Harry said in a manner as polite as he could muster.

"The Will has been read almost three weeks ago. It is therefore closed and filed away." The Goblin said with a sneer.

"Tell me then, shouldn't I have received a notice on that?" Harry asked taxing the creature in front of him.

"Yes, as you have been. You sent a representative to order your inheritance for you."

"May I inquire WHO I am supposed to have sent here?" Harry asked through the raising anger he felt. To be honest with himself he had a good idea who had AGAIN meddled with his affairs.

The goblin looked at him as if it was questioning his intelligence.

"Yes, you sent Albus Dumbledore to attend, but you know about that." It said pointedly.

"Ok, now listen to me closely. I did NOT sent Dumbledore on my behalf. Therefore I have been stripped off my rights. Now MOVE and get me someone that can right this wrong to me, or I swear I will remove all of the Potter funds and move them somewhere else where either of you can't get to." Harry said with a snarl.

This threat worked immediately the goblin got up, put down a sign saying 'Closed' and left for one of the back offices.

"Good job, Harry. That is the only way to work with these little buggers." Cyrus Greengrass congratulated him and Voldemort nodded approvingly.

It took the goblin almost fifteen minutes before it returned with a regal looking goblin that was at least a head taller than the rest of the other goblins. It wore an armour made from the scales of a beast. It reflected the light in different colours and Harry had the impression that it must have been a mighty and magnificent beast that had been used.

"My name is Gra'dak, chief of Gringotts London. It has come to my knowledge that you didn't receive an invitation to the reading of the will your godfather has written?"

"No sir. Instead Dumbledore has intercepted it somehow or didn't tell me about it and came here and claimed that he was working on my orders." Harry stated through gritted teeth. Thinking about it made him angry again.

"I see. I see." Gra'dak said deep in thought.

"Come with me, we will discuss it in private." He finally said.

The group walked through a door with heavy locks and entered a passageway where small offices lay left and right. They entered the one on the farthest end of the corridor and it seemed to be the largest one.

When they had entered Gra'dak closed the door and immediately several Privacy Charms and Wards came to life. For a moment Harry wondered how that was possible since he had learned early on that Non-Humans weren't allowed to carry a wand. In the end he argued that since no one had cast a spell in that specific moment everything was fine, but they would have to take a look into that at a later point.

Gra'dak sat behind his large desk and peered at them over his large crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken several times.

"We are facing a problem here. You see after a will has been read and a certain amount of time has passed and no one has entered a caveat the will is sealed and filed away in the Chamber of Contracts." He said.

"So you mean to tell me that ANYBODY could have waltzed in here, claimed to be here on ANYONE's order without ANY further prove and do ANYTHING they want?" Harry said incredulously.

"Mister Potter. We here at Gringotts have the best security there is and Mister Dumbledore came here not only carrying YOUR key he also had a written statement by you granting him the right to do so." The goblin said pointedly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said taking several deep breaths before he continued. "If that is the case I would like to request a new key, since my current key is held hostage at the Weasleys, so to speak. If you allow my question, but is there any way I can take a look at the will and maybe salvage this whole situation?"

"Of course, Mister Potter. However I have to tell you that giving away your key is a Federal Offence under the Laws of he Goblin Nation and a violation of the Terms and Conditions of Gringotts Bank. You will therefore be fined. We will create a new key for you immediately and remove the costs and the fine from your vault."

Harry nodded after Gra'dak had finished. He had expected something along these lines. He looked back at the goblin and saw that a sardonic smile had crept on its ugly face.

"You are lucky Mister Potter. I have the will right here. If you want to we can take a look at it right now."

Harry nodded eagerly before he remembered his training and stopped immediately.

The goblin got up and went over to a filing cabinet and started rummaging in it. It returned with a large file which he lay down almost reverently. It undid the small thread keeping the file closed and pulled out a single sheet of heavy parchment and passed it over to Harry.

It read:

 **Last Will And Testament of SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

If you are reading this it will mean that I have finally bitten the bullet. I don't want you to be sad about it and don't you dare grieve about it! I mean it.

So let's get it over with:

To Remus Lupin I leave 500 000 Galleons and the small cottage you like so much. Use the money to buy some nice clothing and try to get to know that certain young lady. You know she likes you and doesn't care about your furry problem.

The rest I give to my Godson and son-in-all-but-blood, Harry James Potter! Have fun. Use it like I would. Don't let yourself be meddled with and always remember: The Veil can not keep me for ever. When In doubt remember the Family Motto.

Until then: Ta Taa!

Harry sat there stunned. Not only had Sirius given him a lot of money but also Grimmauld Place and thereby the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He could destroy them in one swift move.

However something was strange. 'The Veil can not keep me for ever'?

"Excuse me, but when did Sirius Black create or update or whatever this will?" Harry asked gaining curious glances by his companions who hadn't gotten the chance to read the will.

"On June 18th."

Harry did the mental maths and did it again. He reached over the goblin's desk and grabbed a calendar and did the maths again. It couldn't be. It had been the day, the exact day, they had fought in the Ministry and Sirius had fallen through the Veil. How was that possible...

"Thank you Gra'dak. Is there any way that I can still claim the inheritance?"

"Oh, but it is already claimed. Dumbledore agreed to it completely."

Harry again was stunned. Why had Dumbledore claimed the inheritance in his name but hadn't told him of it?

"Thank you, then I would like to have the deeds Sirius has left me."

"Unfortunately that will not be possible. Albus Dumbledore took them with him after the reading." 'Ah, there was the problem' Harry thought bitterly.

"Thank you Gra'dak. Could I please have a copy of the will? I will want to press charges and therefore I need some prove to my claims."

"Of course, Mister Potter." The goblin got up and left the room.

Harry turned back to his companions.

"I will go back to the Ministry. I will go to Amelia Bones and I will come with the might of the whole DMLE and get these deeds and I will chuck the whole Order of the Chicken out of that house!" Harry snarled.

Xenophilius/Voldemort smiled with glee and nodded.

After they had finished their business with the goblins they returned to the Ministry and met with Amelia Bones again. She didn't think that Albus Dumbledore had deliberately kept Harry from his inheritance but the evidence was enough for her to investigate and therefore ordered a team of her Aurors to go with them.

It was a devastated group of the Light that returned to 12 Grimmauld Place and the Headquarters. Hermione Granger was sobbing silently. Ronald Weasley was seething and he, Albus Dumbledore was wondering where it all had gone wrong. Harry James Potter was supposed to be a small broken boy that was firmly on the Light side and against purebloods. He was supposed to be a wilful weapon for his plans for the Greater Good. He was supposed to be good friends with the Weasleys and soon should fall in love with young Ginevra Weasley, marry her and then when it was time for him to sacrifice his life to defeat Tom Riddle his money would be split evenly between the grieving widow and her family and himself for his campaign to save the Wizarding World.

And now?

Somehow the attack on the Dursleys last night had changed Harry completely. Instead of waiting for him or his allies, Harry had run off with that Lovegood girl and then his morning he had supported Cyrus Greengrass and his pureblood agenda.

Where had it all gone wrong?

They entered the old house and were immediately greeted by a concerned Molly Weasley.

"How did it go? Where is poor Harry? Why are you making such faces?" She rambled.

"Molly, I am afraid that the attack on Harry's relatives had quite the impact on him. I encountered him this morning in the Wizengamot session where he wholeheartedly supported Cyrus Greengrass and his Muggleborn Control Law." Dumbledore explained.

"B... Bu... But why, Albus? Why would Harry do such a thing?" Molly asked.

"I..." Dumbledore started saying but was interrupted by Ron Weasley.

"Because he is a bloody Dark Wizard! That's why!" He screamed.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! We are talking about Harry Potter, your friend!"

"HE. IS. NOT. MY FRIEND! I don't think he ever was!"

"Albus, say something. Tell him that Harry is just grieving or something along those lines." Molly almost begged Dumbledore.

"Molly, I'm not so sure myself at the moment. You should have seen him after the session. He was completely vicious when he verbally attacked Ronald and Hermione." Dumbledore said soothingly while inwardly revelling in the fact that once things got complicated everyone turned towards him for guidance.

In that moment Hermione pushed past them and ran to her room crying. The slamming of her door was the last thing they heard from her for the next hours.

Hermione had never felt that bad before. Neither the bullies at her Elementary School nor Ron or Draco Malfoy had ever achieved that, but today Harry Potter, her first true friend had ripped out her heart and chewed it right in front of her. In her opinion he had just committed the greatest atrocity he could have done. He had openly marked her and the other Muggleborn as second class citizens. She would have to register soon, but what would come after that? Certain areas declared as 'too dangerous' for them to be in? Special clothes, so that Aurors knew that they 'needed extra protection'?

She was better off leaving the Wizarding World all together. She had passed her OWLs, so they couldn't just erase her mind. Maybe she could convince her parents to move to Canada or Australia or somewhere saver.

Her mental rambling was interrupted when her door opened and Kreacher the ancient and insane house-elf entered.

"Oh, my poor Mistress... Kreacher is sorry that filth is still in these hallowed halls..." It mumbled more to itself than anyone else.

"Kreacher? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked through her sobs.

"Ah... The mudblood is still here. We had hoped it would have left for good this morning, but no... Just like vermin it always comes crawling back." It sneered.

"Kreacher! That's not a nice thing to say..." Hermione tried to argue. She still was of the opinion that if you talked nice to house-elves long enough they would eventually see reason.

"It still speaks as if it were friends with Kreacher... But Mistress would give us a beating if we were to solicit with one... And rightfully so..." Kreacher mumbled.

"KREACHER! Get out!" A stern voice from the door ordered making Kreacher and Hermione look at the door.

In the frame stood Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan. Hearing the dominating tone in her voice Kreacher bowed down and left but not without mumbling something along the lines of 'bloodtraitor'.

"You have to be strict with them, Hermione." Ginny told Hermione.

"Bu...but they are living beings..." Hermione rambled.

"Yes, that may be, nevertheless do they require a firm hand and live for orders. It is just some weird house-elf thing." Ginny explained and flopped down next to Hermione and hugged her.

"How are you coping? I heard Ron rant about Harry being a traitor and the next Dark Lord and stuff like that."

"I... I don't know. Harry was just so evil today. He insulted us and Dumbledore and he supported this stupid Muggleborn Registration Law and then he left us standing in the Ministry as if we were nothing." Hermione told Ginny as fresh tears started to run down her face.

Ginny felt that anything she could say would sound bleak or fake to her friend and so she just hugged her and let the bookworm cry out all her sorrow. It was almost an hour later when Hermione found any strength to look up at Ginny. When she noticed that the shirt the redhead was wearing was completely drenched from her tears she blushed beet red.

"Sorry." She whispered embarrassed.

"Not to worry, Hermione. It will take mum just a wink of her wand and it will be as good as new." Ginny said with a soft smile.

"So what are you going to do now? If Harry is really a Dark Wizard will you fight him or will you join him as his right hand woman and power behind the throne?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Hermione looked at her in shock. What was Ginny talking about? Was she serious? It was only when Ginny started giggling that Hermione realised that Ginny had pranked her in an attempt to lighten the mood. Hermione wasn't sure whether Ginny had succeeded but smiled any way.

But then Ginny turned serious again. "So, what would you do? Fight, Join or Flee?"

"You are serious, aren't you?" Hermione asked and Ginny only nodded as an answer.

Hermione took several minutes to think about it.

"I don't know. I don't think I can fight against Harry. He has been my first and my best friend. Before you came in I was determined to leave the Wizarding World completely and even leave Great Britain for that matter... But join him? Really? I mean come on, it seems that he supports this purebloods-are-better ideology. I don't think I can be part of that." Hermione argued.

A part of her felt weird talking about something like that in a light hearted manner but somehow it gave her food for thought. Could she join the 'Dark Side', so to speak? What was she prepared to do to ensure her own survival or that of her family and friends. Would Harry really do something to harm them in any way?

The two girls spent some time in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, however it was disturbed when they heard a loud banging noise coming from the front door downstairs. Both girls jumped up and ran down where they were greeted by half of the Order.

Most of them had drawn their wands and had positioned themselves at least in partial cover.

It was Dumbledore who walked to the door and slowly opened it. In front of the door stood Harry, still in the company of Luna and her father, but also three Aurors who stood idly by.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Harry greeted the old man.

"Good evening, Harry. What brings us this pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Oh, not much. Just the point that SOMEONE seems to have forgotten to tell me that Sirius' will had been read three weeks ago, or that I have inherited everything except some money and a house that went to Remus." Harry explained calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore lied smoothly while inwardly cursing the goblins and their meddling ways.

"Oh, come now, Headmaster. The goblins have shown me the will and have told me that I own everything and now I would like to have the deeds for every property and then you will all leave in peace."

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" Ron yelled from the corridor.

"Ah, Ron, so good to see you again."

"You are an asshole, Potter. To think that we have let you sleep in our home males me sick. Why don't you go to Malfoy and his Death Eater scum friends and leave us decent folk alone?"

"Oh? Do you have any prove for that claim? I'm here in the company of Luna and her father AND some Aurors who would be mighty interested to hear if you have some evidence for your accusation!" Harry knew that it was a dangerous game he was playing but he was sure that Ron only had his bias that had made him accuse the Malfoys.

"Is it only because I have supported this law? Think about it... I was the first to willingly give my name and everything required for the law to the Ministry! If there are any Death Eaters they now know where I am and what I am doing!"

With that Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now,... Where were we? Ah, yes... You were about to give me everything that belonged to my Godfather as he has willed and then you were going to leave MY house, weren't you? So I'm not going to keep you from doing that. Chop Chop!"

With that Harry, Luna, her father and the Aurors went to the kitchen to wait for the Order to leave. With amusement Harry noticed that whenever Hermione came to the kitchen she seemed to try to strike up a conversation or at least tried to ask him something, but she always closed her moth immediately and left without doing what she had come for in the first place. Somehow it was quite funny but on the other hand it was also quite pathetic. Harry knew that she could do better than that.

When it was finally time for them to leave Hermione was in shambles and Ron glared daggers at him. Harry however ignored them all and even Molly Weasley's attempts to talk with / scream at / argue with / scream at / plead to/ scream at him.

Harry turned towards Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, in accordance with the Hogwarts statutes in general and § 3 / 3a specifically I demand a resort come next September. I feel that I won't be much welcomed in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore was unable to speak and just nodded. Every plan he had had lay shattered to his feet.

It was a devastated group who walked out into a surprisingly cold summer rain that had started to drizzle down. Every few people tried to glance over to Harry or Luna but when they just glowered at them they soon dropped their gaze. Only Ron was able to hold the stare for more than just a few seconds.

The moment they had apparated away Harry and Luna's father thanked the Aurors for their assistance and watched them leave.

When they were gone Luna's father dropped the Glamour Charm and together they sat down in the kitchen.

"I can help you with setting up the Fidelius Charm. I think you would prefer it if Dumbledore and his Order couldn't just apparate into your bedroom and kidnap you." Voldemort said with a chuckle although Harry could see that the threat was real.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said thankfully.

In fact Harry was a bit disappointed by the spell. Whenever someone had talked about it it seemed to be a very complicated and difficult spell. However the contrary was happening. You needed a sheet of parchment and a quill, with which you noted the location, thing or person you wanted to hide. Then you would cast a spell and the parchment glowed white. After that only the attuned person could read the parchment and could create copies that allowed other people to be tuned into the secret as well.

It seemed that the Fidelius Charm was just a very rare spell.

Harry tuned in Luna, Voldemort, the Malfoys, Bellatrix and even the Greengrasses. He refrained from adding more Death Eaters since he wanted to see who was trustworthy and who wasn't, which was a strange thing to say about a group who tried to overthrow the current government to install what some would call a Reign of Terror.

Harry, Luna and her parents, the Malfoys and the Greengrasses sat down in a salon in Grimmauld Place to plan what they were going to do now. The house-elf Kreacher seemed elated that he was again able to serve proper purebloods and he even apologized to his new master Harry for the way he had behaved over the last summer.

Several hours later:

{Young master, it is time for your first lesson.} The dry voice of his wand said in Harry's head.  
Harry looked around to the group still gathered around the table and in deep discussion about what they would be doing next. He got up and left the table. To his astonishment no one seemed to notice his leaving. He followed the mental image the wand had sent him to a room that held the family tree Sirius had shown him last year.  
{What do you see?} The wand asked him.  
'The family tree of the Black family.'  
{Yes, but what do you SEE?} The wand asked again.  
'That the Blacks have been pure since the beginning of their line.'  
{Yes and that is where the problems began.}  
'Huh? Do you want the purebloods to intermix with Muggles or Muggleborns?'  
{Of course not. That would be absurd, but it shows the problem, one could almost say the sickness the Wizarding World is ailing from. You grew up in the Muggle World. You know what they are capable of. You remember the statue of the Magical Brethren in the Ministry of Magic and how it made you feel when you saw it?}  
'Yes, I thought that it was a wrong depiction of reality. The Goblins would never look up to a Witch or Wizard like that and the Centaurs love their freedom too much to do the same.'  
{Again you are correct. The ties the Wizards have woven around the other magical beings are breaking. Yes, even those around the house-elves. Your _friend_ Dobby is only the beginning. His offspring will grow up with the idea of freedom deeply ingrained in their minds. It will spread...}  
For a few minutes there was silence and with every passing Harry's dread grew. It seemed that Dumbledore's plan had worked. It was a slow process but it was inevitable like a glacier. The Goblins had complete control over the funds the wizards had. If they so desired they could cut them all off and send their world down a spiral of chaos. Wizard would fight against Wizard. Witch against Witch. And sooner rather than later the Muggles would realise there was a whole world of very powerful beings close by.  
His experience with the Dursleys had taught him that fear was a very powerful tool that would make people do almost anything to remove the source of the fear.  
"Oh, Merlin!" Harry exclaimed in the silence of the room.  
{Yes, even he had realised the dangers that lie ahead.} The wand whispered before reverting back to silence.

Harry ran back to the other who still hadn't realised that he had been gone for quite some time.  
"We have to do something or our world will cease to exist." He said from the door.  
Every conversation stopped and several pairs of eyes looked at him.  
"Harry, how did you get to the door? You were just sitting there listening intently." Voldemort asked.  
"I have left the room quite some time ago and I was in the room with the family tree. I came to a horrifying realisation or the wand showed me the way to a horrible possibility of a future."  
He then told them of what the wand had told and shown him.  
"I believe we can already see the first signs of upcoming betrayal on the side of the Goblins. Remember when we were there today? The sardonic smile? I believe it is because they are delighted to put us up against each other." Harry finished. The purebloods looked at him equally scared as he had been. Of course they had always thought that the influences the Muggleborns had started to exert on their world were a danger but what Harry had just told them was too terrifying but also too realistic a possibility to ignore.  
"What do you suggest we do now?" Bellatrix asked.  
Harry liked the fact that had asked and looked up to him for suggestions. He didn't want to compete with Voldemort for the title of Dark Lord. Of course he liked the sound of it, Dark Lord, but for now he was content with what he had.

"I'm not sure, actually. I would suggest we try to remove a major part of the funds out of the Goblins greedy little paws. Maybe buy strategic locations in the Wizarding and Muggle World that could earn us a nice profit. Furthermore I think we should move the plan of replacing Scrimgeour ahead and continue with the introduction of laws that will put Muggleborns and Halfbreeds at a disadvantage.  
I think and firmly believe that we would win if they revolted against our rightful reign but it would put a huge strain on our resources that would weaken us unnecessarily."  
To his huge relief Voldemort and even Bellatrix looked impressed by his ideas.

"Good. I see your training has helped you a lot, even if it had been just one lesson. You have already stopped thinking like the good little weapon Dumbledore wanted you to become and have started to think like a pureblood." Voldemort praised him. 

"Harry, stay a while, I think it is time that we have a little chat. The rest of you: Leave! This is private." Voldemort said in an even tone.

"My Lord." Harry replied.

The rest of the people in the room hurried out. Their Lord didn't seem displeased with anything at the moment. Far from it he seemed to be in an excellent mood, but when Lord Voldemort, THE Dark Lord, ordered you to leave the room you damn well left the room.

"Sit. Relax. No need to worry." Voldemort said with a small smile. 'What is it with this boy that makes me soft?' Voldemort mused. 'Maybe it is because he makes my Luna happy.'

"I want to commend you for your actions today. I know how hard it is to reveal ones allegiance and in quite the spectacular fashion if I may add.

I know you have done the right thing to do so. Dumbledore and his Order are doomed just like the last time. They may have the Ministry on their side for now, but the chess pieces are moving as they say to change that.

Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do after Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked in a conversational tone.

"I have, my Lord. We have had career counselling last year. Unfortunately it was with that Umbridge woman."

Voldemort chuckled at that. He couldn't stand that woman and even Lucius had ranted about her more than once. However she was a useful pawn and had worked tirelessly to further the pureblood agenda.

"Yes, yes, I know her and her type. If you would sate my curiosity and tell me what you wanted to do?"

"Of course. I always thought that I wanted to become an Auror just like my father but I think I don't want to do that any more. A part of me would like to take up a teaching position once everything necessary is done. I believe Luna has told you about the DA we had going last year, so I think I have a certain knack at teaching.

However today opened another possibility I had never considered before. I really liked the way Mister Greengrass, Cyrus, moved in the pit of the Wizengamot and being able to speak in front of them today was both terrifying and exhilarating."

Voldemort nodded in silence.

"Again I can only marvel how much you have changed in these last few days. I have always thought you would make a fine enemy and rival but I see that I have been wrong. You are a formidable ally and will help further our goals. I think it will be a boon to support you in any direction you may want to go. If you have decided let me know."

"Yes, my Lord, I will do so."

"What have I told you about how you are to call me in private?" Voldemort said with a mock glare.

"Sorry, Tom." Harry said with an equal mock sigh which resulted in a laugh from Voldemort.

"I think it was a wise choice to demand a resort. I believe my daughter and therefore my wife would never let me hear the end of it if anything harmed you at school. How did you know which Paragraphs would cover the possibility of a resort?"

"Oh, actually I had researched the possibility back in my second year. I'm not sure if you know but when your diary caused the Chamber of Secrets to be opened again I was hailed as the Heir of Slytherin and everybody avoided me like I had the plague for quite some time. Since the Sorting Hat had wanted to sort me into Slytherin until I convinced it to sort me to Gryffindor, I thought I could maybe go there then and have my peace at school."

"Quite understandable. It doesn't matter that you leave Gryffindor House come next September, I still have a willing and one unwilling spy in that house." Voldemort said with a smug grin.

"What? Who are your spies?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Now THAT, Harry, would be spoilers! However there is another thing we will have to discuss. Tomorrow we will have a ball to celebrate one successful step and the heavy blow we have dealt the Order today. You are to attend but I also want you to know that there may be one or two of my Death Eaters who may not be as happy with having you on our side as we are... So be prepared."

Harry gulped but Voldemort got up and left the room. Immediately Luna came darting in and tackled Harry back into his seat and started cuddling him. It was a new development in their relationship but it was something Harry really really liked.

"Don't worry, Harry." Luna said sensing his uneasiness concerning the ball. "Everything will be alright. My father likes you and even my mother likes you and I do too if not more. The first Death Eater to act against my father's wishes will have hell to pay."

Harry started to caress Luna's hair and felt himself relax like only flying had ever done to him.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry whispered tenderly.

The next morning Harry felt far from relaxed. The closer the ball got the more nervous he was. Kreacher, happy to serve a true Master again had prepared a magnificent breakfast and it even tasted good, however Harry felt like he had felt before his first Quidditch Match.

Harry spent more time preparing for this ball than he had for the Yule Ball last year. It would be his true introduction into proper pureblood and Death Eater society. Kreacher had lain out Harry's dressing gown and had even enlarged it enough that it fit Harry after the growth spurt he had had in the past few months.

Nevertheless lessons with Narcissa continued but on this day Harry just couldn't concentrate which resulted in several stinging hexes from his teacher who got more and more irritated by his absent mindedness.

In the evening Harry flooed back to Malfoy Manor and prepared himself. He just didn't want to floo in his best clothes.

When he emerged from the dressing room he was greeted by Draco who looked a bit like Harry felt, with a green tinge around his nose.

"Draco, we will get through this evening together. We just have to remember that the Dark Lord is on our side and we are good friends with his daughter."

"But there are a lot of very vicious people at this ball, if only half the stories my father has told me are true..." Draco said shuddering.

"Come on Draco. Let's face the music and dance!"

Together the two boys went down to the Entrance Hall where they were greeted by Tom, Bellatrix and Luna. Harry immediately went over to them, greeted them as was due and the five of them walked into the ball room where the ball was about to start.

The moment they entered every pair of eyes was directed at them. Many of them bowed when they saw that their Lord had entered however there was also a lot of murmurs when they saw that THE Harry Potter was amongst them.

Some whisperers were of the opinion that they had finally captured Harry Potter and that he was about to be their entertainment for this evening.

Some of the whisperers however had noticed how familiar Harry Potter was with their Lord and his family and weren't too pleased with that. For them Harry Potter was a Muggle loving, goody-two-shoe Bloodtraitor that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near upstanding purebloods.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Someone yelled and Harry recognised the voice as Marcus Flint's. Instead of waiting for a reply Flint had immediately cast a sickly greenish spell in Harry's direction.

Harry nimbly dodged this spell and every following one while continuously moving towards Flint. Harry himself wasn't sure how he managed that but he had the distinct idea that it was partially due to his wand. He dodged a last spell and then retaliated with a vicious kick that had Marcus Flint sprawled on the floor.

The whole incident had taken less than five seconds and Harry hadn't even drawn his wand yet Marcus Flint was unable to continue to fight.

Harry crouched down next to him.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus." Harry said sadly. "Not only have you forfeited the hospitality of your hosts, the Malfoy AND your true Lord, you have also forfeited any chance of being on my good side."

Harry turned towards Lord Voldemort and to Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want to happen to him?" He asked.

"Take him to a cell. We will deal with him later. For now let us celebrate the victories we have achieved in the last few days." Voldemort said evenly in the silence that was the ball room.

Two servant appeared seemingly out of nowhere and carried the unconscious Marcus Flint away.

With the threat unspoken and the way how Harry had disposed of Flint the people in the ball room hurried to return to the activities they had been engaged in before they had appeared.

The band started playing again and some people returned to their conversations. Harry however turned towards Luna.

"Luna, I know for a fact that I am not a good dancer but would you please give me the honour of a dance with you?" He asked and Luna eagerly nodded.

Together the two teens started whirling across the room... or at least tried to if not for the fact that Harry unfortunately stepped on Luna's feet every three steps, and that was just during the slow waltz.

Nevertheless they had fun and when the song ended they both fell into their seats exhausted.

"You know Parvati complained about your behaviour during the Yule Ball last year." Luna said matter of factly.

"Yes, I know. To my defence I wasn't quite myself at that time and I'm not so sure if she had been the right choice."

"Oh? And excuse my question, but who would have been?" Luna asked and Harry raised his eyebrow in suspicion. There was something unspoken in that question.

"I don't know... I hadn't given girls that much thought at the time, but in retrospect I think I should have asked either Cho earlier or Hermione Granger. Before you start ranting about that, you have to take into consideration that at that time I was a strong supporter of the Light. Today I wouldn't dare to let you wait longer than half an hour to ask you to the Ball."

"Good save, Mister. But why half an hour? Why not ask me directly?"

"I said 'at max half an hour'! If you were to stand right next to me I would ask you immediately." Harry said and Luna just smiled.

The two of them returned to the dance floor and with each following dance Harry seemed to become more confident and his skill improved.

Halfway through the evening Harry danced with Bellatrix. It was still a weird feeling dancing with the murderer of his godfather but the prospect of saving him and the fact that she was the mother of the one he held dear was growing on him.

Afterwards he was asked by Daphne Greengrass for a dance. In Harry's opinion it was strange that a girl would ask for a dance instead of the boy but when Luna nodded her affirmative he took Daphne's hand and started dancing with her.

"So, Mister Potter. Nice to see that you have chosen the right side in these trying times."

"Oh yes, we can thank Luna for that. She has opened my eyes so to speak."

"But what about your friends? What about Hermione Granger?" Daphne asked.

"What about her? And how do you know her?"

"Oh come on. Everybody has heard of Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio and Muggleborn yet brightest witch in our year, if not this generation. Also she and I have worked together in Arithmancy."

"Oh, is that so? I thought Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each others gut and you are a pureblood and she is Muggleborn..."

"Be that as it may, but Slytherin is also the House of the Cunning and she was and is the best in our class. Therefore it was only logical to at least be civil to her and use her in that class or whenever one could encounter her alone in the library."

"Interesting! But now that the Muggleborn Registration Law is passed and the Dark Lord is gaining power in the Ministry, don't you think it likely that sooner or later she will be in the cross-hair or that she will try to flee?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, that will be likely but I also think that she is fiercely loyal to you and I think you could exploit that. As we have said she is a very bright witch and I believe she is willing to do what is necessary to survive. I know she has grown up in the Muggle World but could you imagine returning to it after you have lived in the Wizarding World once?" Daphne asked taxing his reaction.

"Is this some sort of trick question, gathering information whether I am truly on the same side as our Lord? Or is this some philosophical question?"

When Daphne blushed Harry knew that he had caught her red handed.

"Ah, I see. Always the Slytherin trying to get as much blackmail material as possible. But I can assure you that I am faithful to our Lord and his cause. I have done my part and I will continue to do so. Furthermore there is more to my role on this side than is obvious. Thank you for this dance and for the talk." Harry said with a smirk when the song ended and left Daphne Greengrass on the dance floor.

However Harry returned to Luna and her family deep in thought. Something Daphne had said about Hermione being loyal to him had gotten him thinking. Was she really that loyal to him that she would even consider joining them? Would Voldemort even allow her to be near them, or would she have to live a life no better than that of the house-elves she always tried to save?

Voldemort noticed that something seemed to be amiss with Harry and so he took him away to speak with him in private.

"Harry, tell me. What is wrong?"

"Ah, nothing Tom. It is just that I had had a very interesting conversation with Daphne Greengrass while we were dancing. She claimed that Hermione Granger was fiercely loyal to me and would do almost anything to ensure her survival, maybe even consider joining you cause." Harry said with a small smile trying to make it sound like a joke.

"You want to tell me that you could get a Mudblood to abandon the Light to join US? The ones who slander her very being? The ones who hunt her kind for sports?" Voldemort said bemused.

"I'm not sure if I could make her join us, but at least I could make her stay neutral in the upcoming war. But I am sure I would have to have certain options that I could offer her in reward for her neutrality."

"Now you have my interest. Tell me what you would need." Voldemort said and Harry opened his eyes in shock.

"My Lord, forgive me my question, but why are you even considering it as an option?" Harry asked.

"Oh quite simple. We, you and I, have had negative encounters how often now? Four times, including my diary. Of these four times you had had her help three times. I know a formidable enemy when I see one. That is why I insisted on the formalities during our encounter after my resurrection.

If we were able to remove her brains from the Light side it would damage their abilities and their moral."

"But Tom, she is just a lowly Muggleborn, surely you can't mean that."

"Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. You know full well that there are some Muggleborns that are very bright and could easily outmatch some of the purest of the purest. We don't even have to stoop so low as to compare them with the cannon fodder. If I recall Luna's information correctly Hermione was the one who had organised the time table for the DA, she has enchanted the contract the way she had AND she has surpassed each and everyone of you youngsters in every exam at Hogwarts."

Harry was impressed and his mind was going a million miles a minute. What would he need to get Hermione to step down from the Light side?

'Protection definitely. Maybe an exempt from the Muggleborn Registration Law. Safety for her family? Most definitely. Access to books and long forgotten magic.' Harry thought.

"I think I know what we can offer her to make her neutral if not even make her join us." Harry finally said.

"I'm listening."

"I think the two most obvious things we will have to guarantee her are protection for her and her family. I know for a fact that she values family higher than her own life. She has always been devastated when talk came around to my upbringing.

But I think the thing that she would desire the most would be books... simple as that. Hermione is like a walking library and her desire to learn more can quite easily be used like a carrot. Just dangle it in front of her face and she would walk through a room swarming with Dementors just to get a look into it.

I know that we will have to make sure that she stays loyal, maybe making her swear an oath of some kind or have her set up a contract."

Voldemort seemed to consider Harry's ideas for quite some time until he finally nodded.

"Yes, Harry. I think that could work. Tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley and rent a public post owl to send her a letter, in which you will ask her for a meeting. You are allowed to offer her what is needed to make her change her allegiance to at least neutral, if you achieve more even better."

Harry nodded too shocked to do anything else.

"Oh, Harry, don't look so surprised. There may not have been a Muggleborn in my organisation before now but there are some Halfbloods, like you for example. The important thing however is that we can't let the Death Eaters and the Light side know about it for now."

"Yes, my Lord." Harry agreed his heart racing. It would be his first true mission that he would have to accomplish on his own.

With that the two men returned to the ball. Luna immediately noticed that Harry's mood had significantly improved and that he now was positively glowing, something that was rather rare among the Death Eaters. Usually a meeting one-on-one ended with the Death Eater in question screaming in pain or never to be seen again... and a satisfied Nagini.

"So tell me, Harry. What did my father want from you?" She inquired.

"Your father has given me a mission that I will gladly try to finish successfully." Harry looked over to Lord Voldemort to see if he had permission to tell Luna about his mission. It was just a small nod, almost to the point of not being there at all, but it was all Harry needed to know.

He took Luna's hand and together the two of them walked outside into the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor.

"So what is it with all this secrecy?" Luna asked getting a bit annoyed with her father and Harry.

"Sorry, but your father and I agree that it would be better if the Death Eaters didn't know about it, at least for now. Your father has tasked me with the removal of Hermione Granger from the Light side. I am supposed to get her to stay neutral during the coming war or even better join your father's cause."

Luna's eyes widened with surprise. Of course she had spent some time with Hermione during the DA and in the library, but she had always thought that it would be impossible to get her away from the Light.

"But how, Harry? I mean she is clearly a Light witch and she adheres to rules like her life depended on them." She stopped for a second and her mood sank considerably.

"There are feelings for her, right?" She asked and an anger she had tried to suppress all these years started to well up again.

"What? No, Luna! Believe me, I just like her as a friend or maybe like the sister I never had."

Luna narrowed her eyes and looked carefully at him. Harry wasn't sure what happened but he could feel a slight presence in his mind rummaging through it with deliberate movements. It was different from the way Snape had invaded his mind last year, but nevertheless he felt a bit violated, but the alternative would have been an angry Luna who accused him of being more than just friends with Hermione Granger and considering who her mother was it would be the worse alternative.

When she had finished Luna looked at him in relief. She had seen everything she had needed to know about Harry and Hermione. They were indeed good friends who had stuck together for the better or the worse and they both had had a similar upbringing until they had started attending Hogwarts and so it was only natural for them to have some sort of friendly connection.

"Ok, Mister Potter, I believe you, BUT if you should betray me and have some _understanding_ with Granger once you return I will make my mother's Cruciatus Curse look and feel like warm summer rain, is that clear?" Luna asked in a threatening way and Harry gulped and nodded.

It would never be his intention to hurt Luna or start something with Hermione. He cared for her, admittedly but that was all.

"I'm sorry Luna, I would have never just run off on a mission without telling you first. The moment your father gave me the ok I immediately took you here to tell you." Harry said with a smile hopping it would soften the silver-haired beauty in his arms. Luna sighed in contentment and together the two teens returned to enjoy the rest of the evening.

When it was time to finish the ball they returned Marcus Flint from the dungeon and in the company of everyone he was punished for his impertinence. At one point Harry flinched in mutual pain when he saw a side in Luna he would never want to be up against. As a further punishment Harry pleaded with Voldemort to let Marcus live to receive further punishment in the coming days.. In his opinion death should be a relief and not a punishment, with which Voldemort and his family wholeheartedly agreed. It would be a change in the life of the Death Eaters and one that could turn out to be painful if a mission was failed or the Dark Lord was displeased.

The next morning Harry felt refreshed but also very nervous. He dressed in inconspicuous robes and after breakfast he flooed to Diagon Alley. He put on the hood of his robes to remain incognito and made his way to the post office next to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

He paid for a single letter Owl inside Great Britain and took a sheet of parchment and sat down in a booth to write his letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry for how the events have turned out in the last few days. However I will not take them back as I think they are too important for the future of the Wizarding World.

I am writing to you to offer you a place in this future. My associates and I think that you would be a great asset in shaping this future.

Therefore I would like to meet with you as soon as possible. I promise you that if you agree to meet with me I will appear alone as long as you do the same.

Please consider it for the sake of the friendship we have had in the last five years.

I really miss your companionship and that brilliant mind of yours. I promise you that you will find my proposal satisfying and rewarding.

Yours faithfully

Harry James Potter

Harry read over the letter several times and finally sealed it and cast a spell on it that would ensure that only she could read that letter. Of course that spell could be broken by one was remotely powerful, but that was a risk he would have to take and given the fact that Hermione had seemed to want to speak with him when they had seen each other in the Ministry. However he, Harry, had been quite angry with her and the fact that she had been able to spent some time at the Burrow while he was left alone to grieve, but now he would make sure that he got her away from Dumbledore.

It was a Harry with an evil smirk that watched the owl depart from the post office.

'Now we wait, Mister Dumbledore. We wait and see all your little plans and schemes fail when I take away one pawn after the other.'

With that Harry returned to the Floo points but instead of going home he flooed directly to Malfoy Manor to begin his daily routine of training. However he was greeted by a mass of silver hair that attacked him the moment he had stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Harry. I missed you. I am sorry, but I can't allow you to spend the night somewhere else. You are hereby ordered to serve as my pillow!" Luna said with a mock pout.

"Morning to you too." Harry said with a smile. "And yes I agree I have slept better in your company. What is on the agenda today?"

"Oh, just the usual. This morning you will have some more lessons in etiquette and Wizarding Customs and in the afternoon we three will do some more spell and combat training and tonight is a special surprise..." Luna said with a smirk leaving Harry wondering what that surprise was.


	4. Corrupting a Muggleborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

 **Review Answers:**

 **bigblue2289: Thanks again and I can't wait to see any of your ideas!**

 **Djberneman: We will see once Harry confronts Dumbledore.**

 **Daithi4377: Only one way to find out :)**

 **DZ2: Thank you and I may have been a bit too obvious but is she willing or unwilling? :)**

 **AN: Special Thanks to bigblue2289 for giving me some ideas for the first scene!**

* * *

"So what is that surprise you promised me?" Harry asked when he left his combat training sweating like crazy. His tutors didn't spare him one bit and although he had believed to be in reasonable shape they had proven him wrong time and time again.

"First you are going to get a shower. You stink!" Luna said with a slightly disgusted face. "Then we are going to have a private dinner. Just a few people that will help us take over the government and maybe enable us to place some spies at Hogwarts. And maybe, just maybe afterwards we will have some fun putting the current Minister out of his office." Luna said.

Half an hour later Harry, in the company of Luna and Cyrus Greengrass, were on their way to a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. To be honest in all his years Harry had never even noticed this restaurant. Its food was typical wizarding food like he had seen at Hogwarts (always a bit more exotic and extravagant).

The other guests were people from all sorts of positions in the Wizarding World. A Healer from St. Mungo's, two members of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, a journalist from the Daily Prophet. They were all ushered into a dimly lit booth where they could have their conversation in private.

"Good evening. My friends, our situation is grave... but not without hope. Far from it in fact in the last few days we have accomplished more than we have in a long time. The passing of the Muggleborn Registration Law was a good step in the right direction. However we need to do more! Any ideas?" Cyrus Greengrass addressed the others once they had all settled in.

Immediately they started talking and discussing possible ideas on what to do next. Harry now understood what was going on. Although Tom tried to take over the Wizarding World and although he had been discovered he tried to remain the Grey Eminence for as long as possible.

"If I may?" Harry asked stopping every other discussing. Harry had noticed that many of the others had eyed him with curious glances the moment he had sat down with them. But it was only understandable. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Of course he had supported the law but that could have been a one time deal.

"Of course, Harry." Cyrus encouraged him.

"I think we need to make sure that two very important things happen and remain strongly in our hands. The first thing, and I am sure we all agree on that, is that the Ministry needs to be firmly in our grasp. It doesn't help if we can secure minor posts, like for example Arthur Weasley's little 'department'.

No! We need something bigger. We need to make sure that proper purebloods aren't harassed by close minded fools. We need to make sure that the next Minister knows what he has to do. In fact I'd rather have a weak minded fool like Fudge as Minister who can be bought instead of an idealist like Scrimgeour. Even better would be if we could manage to get one of us on that post. I think we will have to see whether we can achieve that.

The second thing is, and I grudgingly agree with Fudge here, that the standards at Hogwarts have dwindled massively. There have been too many bad decisions in the hiring procedure just in the five years I have attended. A possessed teacher, a hoax, a werewolf, a hoax again and then Umbridge. I know that the first one was our Lord but even you must agree that someone like Dumbledore most likely will have seen through that disguise.

And what is it with Divination? As someone who has suffered enough in that subject myself can tell you that either you have a talent for it or you are in the wrong class... or are just trying to have an easy life at school by faking doom and gloom 'prophecies'.

Hagrid as a teacher for Care for Magical Creatures? Please! He admittedly has a hand for animals of all kinds, especially the fierce ones, but apart from that he can't teach to save his own life.

Why is Astronomy on a Wednesday evening? The middle of the week? Why not Fridays so that the students have some time to recover?

I personally don't care for Muggle Studies but I have heard it is abysmal and outdated almost a century.

You see I think we need to do something about that."

Harry finished and looked at the adults expectantly. The two from the Board of Governors looked a bit angry. They had known about most of the things but hadn't been able to do something about it.

"Ok, now listen to me, you litlle upstart. I agree with what you have said but, and it is a big BUT, do you really believe that we didn't try to change ANY of these things?" One of them asked with a mean grin.

A small glance over to Luna told Harry that this man, whoever he was, had just signed his own death warrant and if looks could kill he would have died there on the spot. Carefully Harry reached over to Luna to stop her from killing him right here in the restaurant. Then he turned to the man.

"Oh no I don't believe that. You did what Lucius Malfoy told you, which was a good thing to do, and tried to chase Dumbledore out of his office. But, and this is my but, you did it from the wrong angle. The educational degree that sat Umbridge upon us was a better way than what you have accomplished every other time. We need Ministerial control over who teaches and how things are being run at Hogwarts. If we get control over who teaches we can appoint people who are on our side. If we get control we can determine what is being taught and who to.

For example if we take Professor Vector. As far as I know she is neutral. If we can get her on our side without the Light knowing about it we have another spy in the teachers' lounge. If we get, for example, Madame Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement we can determine who gets imprisoned or which case gets dropped due to 'missing evidence'. Harry said looking over to a proud looking Cyrus Greengrass.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about picking up a career in politics, Harry?" Cyrus later asked Harry once the meeting had finished and new tasks had been set for every member.

"Actually I have. The night after the law passed. Before that I thought about joining the Aurors or even teaching but the way you handled the Wizengamot has impressed me immensely."

"You flatter me, Harry. But to be honest I think you handled yourself really well that day too and what you have achieved tonight proves it again. You have a way with words and people and to be honest you joining the Aurors would be a waste of your talents! Tell you what: Once you have finished Hogwarts and you want to take it up to a more professional level just come to me and we figure out a way to make that possible!"

Harry smiled as they made their way back to Malfoy Manor to prepare for the second event of that night. A change in government.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had taken up refuge at The Burrow and was currently debating what they could do to salvage the disaster that had been the last few days. At the moment the common census was that they were fighting an almost lost battle. The purebloods supporting Voldemort or his public figure Cyrus Greengrass were gaining more and more influence and should the current Minister resign that day They would surely present the next on that post. The loss of Harry Potter hurt even worse. He had been the figurehead of the Light. The epitome of the humble and selfless hero.

Against Molly's loud protests the children had been admitted into the Order. However it didn't really help that most of the time all Ron did was rant about the Dark Wizard that Harry must surely have been from the beginning on. Hermione and Ginny had taken seats in the far corner of the room and watched the meeting passively. Both girls had been shaken by the events of the day before more than they were ready to admit.

Hermione felt even more betrayed. She had wanted to speak with Harry when he had barked into Grimmauld Place but seeing him looking that stern and in the company of an equally glaring Luna with her father, Mister Greengrass and the Aurors had discouraged her.  
Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Clan, had had her fair share of evil wizards in her young life already. In her first year at Hogwarts she had been possessed by the diary of Lord Voldemort and it had changed her more than she had admitted to anyone, not even to Hermione. She now wasn't that afraid to say His name any more. However it also helped her analyse the situation a bit better and so she was certain that Harry wasn't possessed or otherwise controlled at the moment. So what had made him change like that in a matter of a few days?

Both girls hadn't noticed that the meeting had closed and that they were the last ones still in the living room. Both were so lost in their thoughts that it took them quite some time to place that annoying knocking sound as the small owl at the window trying to get entry to deliver a letter.  
"Who would write us a letter and by hired owl at that?" Ginny said.  
"Mmh." Hermione shrugged not in the mood for idle chit chat.  
Ginny got up and opened the window to let the owl in. To her utter surprise the owl ignored her, flew over to Hermione, dropped the letter and then perched on the window sill.  
Hermione drew her wand and was about to cast a quick diagnostic charm on it when she remembered the Trace on her and her wand. Dejectedly she put her wand away and looked down on the letter. It was addressed to her and the sender was Harry Potter.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.  
"It's from Harry. Surprisingly enough..."  
"Go on, open it!" The redhead encouraged.  
"Are you nuts? We don't even know where he stands at the moment! He supported the law, he supported that Greengrass guy. Maybe... Maybe Ron is right."  
"Oh, come on. What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
"I don't know, but remember in my fourth year SOMEONE sent me a letter filled with Bubotuber Pus, just because I supposedly 'played with Harry's heart'."  
"Alright and what do you want to do now?" Ginny asked.  
"We need to get an adult to check if there are any malevolent enchantments on it or if it is a Portkey."  
"And I know just the people to ask." Ginny said with a sly grin. She then immediately went over to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floopowder.  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." She exclaimed into the green flames.  
After a few seconds the embers formed the face of one of the twins. It looked around the room and its burning eyes narrowed as it saw that it had been Ginny who had called.

"Ginny? What is wrong?"  
"Hey, Fred. We have a small situation here and we need your help. Don't worry nothing major. We just need one of you to check a letter for us."  
"How do you know I am Fred? For all you know I could be George. So, a letter? Secret admirer?"  
"Something like that and I won't give away my secret." Ginny grinned.  
"I get the impression that mum shouldn't know about this, am I right?"  
"Sort of..."  
"But you're not starting something with Malfoy, are you?"  
"No! That would be... EWWW!"  
"Gotcha! Do you want to come through?"

"I think it would be easier if you were to come through. If mum came in we could just say you came by or something."  
"Sneaky. Step back."  
Ginny stepped aside and a moment later the face in the flames grew into Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley had always been gangly, but since he and his brother had taken up their own home and work they had grown a few inches and turned even leaner.  
He walked over to his little sister and gave her a long lasting hug and then wanted to repeat it with Hermione who tried to evade him in vain.  
"So, let's get this letter business out of the way before mum shows up."  
Ginny and Hermione nodded and showed him the letter. Fred drew his wand and moved it in intricate movements while muttering under his breath. Soon the letter started glowing in a white light. When it receded Fred turned to the two young women.  
"Ok, there is an enchantment on it, but it isn't malevolent. In fact it is a protection so that only you can open it. If you excuse my question but WHY would Harry see the need to send you a protected letter? Isn't he here by now?"

"Well Fred, there is a little... 'Situation' at the moment and it seems that Harry won't be welcomed here any more."  
"What? Why?" Fred asked incredulously having a hard time keeping his voice low.  
In hushed words the two girls explained Fred what had happened and how Ron in particular had reacted to that.  
"And that is why we needed someone to check whether there were any spells on this letter." Ginny finished.  
"Ok, I believe that it will all turn out to be a misunderstanding but until then I recommend reading that letter in the privacy of your room and keep it on you or mum will most likely find it! Remember the sweeps she has done after the Dudley-Tongue-Incident?"  
After the girls had said their goodbyes to Fred and had seen him vanish in the flames again, they immediately opened the letter and quickly read it.  
-

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry for how the events have turned out in the last few days. However I will not take them back as I think they are too important for the future of the Wizarding World.

I am writing to you to offer you a place in this future. My associates and I think that you would be a great asset in shaping this future.

Therefore I would like to meet with you as soon as possible. I promise you that if you agree to meet with me I will appear alone as long as you do the same.

Please consider it for the sake of the friendship we have had in the last five years.

I really miss your companionship and that brilliant mind of yours. I promise you that you will find my proposal satisfying and rewarding.

Yours faithfully

Harry James Potter

"Wow!" Was the first and only thing Ginny could muster to say.  
"And? What will you tell him? You need to meet with him, let him explain!" The redhead urged.  
"I don't know... Should I really?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, of course. Even if he is turning dark, as my dearest brother is claiming, he at least wants to talk with you. See what you can gather about his new mindset and then you can still decide to do whatever you want to."  
Hermione was slow to nod, but the younger girl was right she had to admit in the end. She would meet with Harry and let him tell his side of the story. She retrieved a quill and her ink bottle from a handy bag at her side and scribbled a quick answer.

Tomorrow at two – Fortescue – Alone!  
Hermione

It was far from her usual lengthy letters but that was all she could bring herself to write at the moment. She folded the letter and gave it to the owl which immediately took off into the summer air.

"Hey, girls, was that an owl I just saw?" Mrs Weasley said having appeared almost silently behind the girls.  
"Gaak! Oh, Sorry, Mrs Weasley. Yes, that has been an owl. My parents owl to be precise. I have bought them one at the end of last year. They had complained about having such a hard time to get into contact with me from their side." Hermione lied smoothly while her heart picked up the pace.

"Aww, yes I can see how that may be a problem for them, being Muggles and so on."  
There it was again, that condescending tone, Hermione had noticed many witches and wizards fell into once they realised that they were talking to a Muggleborn and to be completely honest it was more than annoying.  
"So what are you two up to?" Molly asked.  
"We were about to go for a little walk, mum." Ginny told her mother and in the same instant turned Hermione to the door so her surprised look couldn't rat them out.  
"You do that! It doesn't help being cooped up in the house all the time, but don't wander off too far and be sure to be back by six. We are going to have an early dinner today."

The two girls went for a walk into the orchards behind the house. Usually the Weasley children had used it for their makeshift Quidditch Games but since the mood in the Burrow was at an all time low and only Ron, Ginny and Hermione remained it lay abandoned in the blistering summer sun.  
Flopping down next to a tree in the back of the orchard they basked in the light and let their minds come to rest.  
"How are you going to get to Diagon tomorrow?" Ginny finally broke the silence.  
Hermione pondered it for a moment. "I think I will tell them that my parents will be leaving for their annual holidays and will want to see their daughter for a day or so. I will then call the Knight Bus but instead of Crawley I will tell them to take me to Diagon Alley."  
"Mischievous. Too mischievous, if you ask me. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" Ginny joked.

"Who knows. Maybe in reality I am the Dark Lord's daughter and have deceived you all along." Hermione said with a smirk leaving a flabbergasted Ginny at her side.  
"Was that a joke? Did Hermione Granger just make a joke? Time must truly come to an end."  
Hermione laughed but still gave the girl by her side a slap on the arm. "Prat!"  
It felt good laughing together like that. It relieved much of the tension that had been building up over the last year and especially after the Battle of the Ministry.  
Hermione loved the strong friendship that seemed to develop between her and Ginny. It was the first true friendship with a girl (almost) her age. It felt good to have a girl by her side that didn't always want to talk about boys, make up or some nonsense in Teen Witch Weekly.

Ginny liked talking to Hermione. The bushy haired Muggleborn seemed to accept her and didn't treat her like a little child (like her mother often did) or as a pesky nuisance (like her brother sometimes did). At first it had been a friendship of necessity, since she could bring her closer to Harry, but over the last few months Ginny had begun to see the friendship as beneficial in and out of itself.  
When the sun began to make its descent two very relaxed girls made their way back to the house to tell Mrs Weasley that Hermione would leave them for the day tomorrow, on her own none the less!, something both girls didn't look forward to.

* * *

Dressed in his best robes Harry sat down on the terrace in front of Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlour. He ordered a small coffee and a piece of cake for himself and waited for Hermione. Reminiscing the events of the last night where he, Voldemort, his family and his closest Followers had made sure that the Minister would never be able to fulfil his campaign promises.

Today every newspaper was filled with some pictures of the Aurors shutting down his estate. Understandably the mood in Diagon Alley was a bit down but still many tried to oppose the dark mood by doing some shopping. However many were buying things that could maybe help them escape or survive.

He idly scanned the crowd walking through the sun, looking out for a mass of bushy hair or some other indicator that Hermione had finally arrived. At one point he was sure that he had spotted her but when the person didn't approach him he put it off to his imagination. When, however, a person looking very similar passed him again not five minutes later he got a bit suspicious.

He looked a bit closer and a smile grew on his face. For five years he had seen the girl move about Hogwarts and he had seen her when she was anxiously pacing internally debating whether to do something or not. He knew for certain that she could continue this for a long time and so he turned towards her and said:" Good afternoon, Hermione. Why don't you sit down so that we can talk?" Bemusement clear in his voice.  
The reaction was priceless. Hermione clearly thinking that her disguise had been good enough to even pass a more thorough glance, jumped in fright when Harry suddenly spoke to her.  
"Harry, sorry! I... I... Sorry."  
"No need to be sorry. You just want to make sure that no one in the Order knows what you are doing today. Let me think... You probably told them that you had something to do in the Muggle World but instead disguised yourself and came here."  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Oh, lucky guess. But, you know, I have witnessed you move for five years and given the fact that I am a seeker and therefore have to pay attention to even minuscule changes in pattern..."  
"Damn it!" Hermione cursed more to herself.  
"Language, Hermione." Harry chided laughing.  
"So, you wanted to speak with me?" Hermione said now serious again.  
"Yes, Hermione. We, that is my associates and I, thought that it would be beneficial for the both of us to speak."  
"And why, pray tell me, would I want to speak with these 'associates' of you, when all they have done so far is to brand me as a second class citizen?" Hermione said hotly.

"Yes, I know and I am sorry for how that one turned out, but please let me explain. If I were to tell you that the Wizengamot was about to vote in favour of the law in any case, would you believe me? I just acted like I always do, out of pure instinct. Think about it for a second... What would have happened if I or someone like me hadn't supported it?"

Hermione did think about it for a few minutes. She had wanted to rant and to tell Harry where he could shove off to, but that... She started to think things through. What if the Wizengamot had decided on the law without a prominent figure like Harry supporting it. She gasped when realisation hit her. The consequences would have been dire. Many Muggleborn witches and wizards would have thought the same way as she had done and would have left Britain or magic all together and to be honest with herself it would have been the hardest decision in all her life. No matter how biased or rotten the Wizarding World was, it was also a world full of endless wonders and new knowledge waiting to be discovered.

"But Harry... Why would the purebloods want us Muggleborns in their 'perfect society' any way?"

"I have to admit that you won't like everything I am about to tell you, but please listen to me." After Hermione had nodded Harry continued. "There are some who would like nothing more than to remove anyone who isn't 'pure' from the Magical World, but I believe I have enough sway to discourage them from acting on it for now, but at least I can save you."

"Who are you working for? What has happened that you have changed that much so quickly?" Hermione asked ignoring the last bit.

"I can't tell you about that for now, but you know Mister Greengrass, or at least his daughter Daphne? I believe you two have worked together at Hogwarts? To what has happened, they gave me the opportunity to grieve. They were there when I needed friends the most. I don't blame you Hermione, really I don't. I blame the old man. Just like before last year I was kept isolated... But lets not dwell on unpleasant things.  
I wanted to speak with you because I can offer you a way out of everything."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I can offer you exemption from the law and I can guarantee your and your parents' safety in the coming times of struggle."

"Wh... What do you want in exchange for that?" Hermione asked while her over active mind projected many acts of violence, debauchery and cruelty. Internally she chided herself to stop watching so many bad films or to stop reading cheap novels, her own little vice.  
"Nothing to worry about, Hermione. I just want you to stop supporting Dumbledore."  
"What? Why?" Hermione exclaimed attracting the attention of those around them for a few seconds.  
"I believe that at the moment the Order thinks they are fighting an almost lost war, am I right?"  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
"Yes and we would like to keep it that way."  
"Harry, what has made you so cold?"  
"Oh, I think it was always there, ever since I was left with the Dursleys, but I have learned some things that have brought it out to the front."

"Harry, I'm not sure... Dumbledore at least has shown me a modicum of warmth and a friendly smile. Dumbledore is the epitome of the Light and has helped so many Muggleborns." Hermione feebly tried to defend Dumbledore.  
"Sure... How many Muggleborns are teaching at Hogwarts? How many Muggleborns are working at the Ministry?" Harry inquiered.  
"I don't know but what about Professor Flitwick, or Hagrid?"  
"Both come from a long line of witches and wizards... Sure there is some 'creature blood', excuse the term, in them but nevertheless they come from old families."  
Hermione looked as if someone had slapped her in the face.

"I know how to make it more appealing to you. How about I give you access to the Black library? There are still many rare volumes in it, like Hogwarts – A History, first edition containing many secrets and information long since fallen to the censure of the centuries."  
"Are... Are you trying to bribe me?" Hermione asked while trying to hide the fact that reading a first edition of her favourite book excited her.  
"No... unless it is working." Harry said with a smile. "No, I would never bribe you. You are too upright for that. I'm begging you to at least consider it."  
And Hermione considered it. She really did.

"Harry, might we meet here again in let's say half... make that one hour? I think I need the peace and quiet of Flourish and Blotts?"  
Harry showed a genuine smile. 'Hermione and her odd places to think things through, as long as there are books nearby.' He thought as he nodded.

* * *

Immediately Hermione jumped up and hurried down the Alley to her second favourite place in the Magical World, after the Hogwarts library. The moment the door shut behind her and the silence of the books greeted her Hermione relaxed considerably. She aimlessly wandered through the aisles her finger caressing the back of ancient leather bound tomes.

'You could have access to a lot more and they would even be rarer.' A small voice in the back of her head told her. 'Shut up. I'm trying to think!' She mentally hissed before she realised that she had just shushed herself.

Could she really do it? Harry Potter was the first real friend she had ever had and they got along pretty well and even when they had an argument they reconciled really quickly.

But could she jump into the unknown like that? She didn't know anything about these 'associates'. Would she be in danger? Probably!

Would it be worth it? Considering the short glimpse she had had on some of the books in the library... most definitely.

Could she betray the Light like that for her and her family's safety? Was she really that selfish and could she trust Harry and his associates to uphold their side of the bargain?

'So what are you going to do now? If Harry is really a Dark Wizard will you fight him or will you join him as his right hand woman and power behind the throne?'

The question Ginny had asked her not long ago echoed through her mind. Could she do it? Soon another question ghosted through her mind and its wake was terrible. WHY in the world's name did Ginny joke about things like that so easily when everyone else in the Order was beyond terrified?

* * *

When it was time to return to Harry Hermione didn't feel any closer to an answer to her problems. In fact even more questions had sprung up. With a sigh she slumped down next to Harry.  
"You look uneasy, Hermione. Tell me how I can help you?" Harry asked kindly.  
"I don't know, Harry. Why does it all have to be so complicated? To be honest the offer is tempting. Too tempting if you ask me and all I can do is look for the hook that will lure me to the chopping block, so to speak."  
"I can assure you and will even swear an oath to ensure that all I have told you is the truth." Harry told her sincerely.  
"I'll hold you to it, but I have two more questions... that is one question and one condition."  
"I'm all ears."  
Hermione took in a deep breath to steel herself.  
"What have you done to Ginny?"

"Huh? What do you mean, what have we done to Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"She's been acting very strange. She is too easy going when it comes to the Dark. She even joked about me joining the new Dark Lord Harry Potter." She said with a small smile which Harry reciprocated.  
"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since the end of the school year and I can't imagine someone from my associates approaching her. But I know she is a bright girl and she will find her way." Harry told Hermione, although his mind was returning to something Tom had told him earlier.  
'Could she be one of the spies he has in Gryffindor? Maybe the diary has had a much bigger impact on her and her personality than anybody has believed it would have. Or maybe Hermione is just being too 'paranoid', if that is the right term for that...' Harry mused.

"What is the condition you want fulfilled?" He asked Hermione.

"I want to see and speak with these 'associates' of yours." Hermione said after a deep breath.

Harry was shocked. He had expected several conditions to be wished for but he had never believed it to be this.

"Hermione... I don't know if that is the best thing to happen. At least for now."

"No, Harry James Potter. You either grant me my request or I will leave..."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked with a hint of bemusement in his voice.

"M... Maybe..." Hermione said.

"Ok, but the next time you try to threaten someone try to be a bit more confident about it." Harry said with a smile to make it sound less like an insult.

"I will need to speak with them first. I can't just go barking in there with you at my side."

"You do that. I will be waiting here." Hermione said with determination.

* * *

Harry got up and left for the public fireplaces to call Malfoy Manor. It took quite some time before someone answered and even more time until he got hold of Tom.

"Tom I need to ask a favour of you and your family." Harry said hesitantly.

"What do you need?" Tom asked his voice filled with concern.

"Hermione has requested to speak with my 'associates' before she agrees to anything." Harry said flat out.

The face of Voldemort contorted into an unreadable mask.

"Mmh.. That could be quite interesting. DO you believe she will hold up her side of the bargain once she knows who you are supporting?"

"I... I don't know. I know she is fiercely loyal to whoever she believes in and I believe I almost have her to agree to our terms."

"How about you bring her to Malfoy Manor and if everything goes awry we can still obliviate her." Voldemort said although Harry had the distinct feeling that in the case of Hermione trying to run away any promise Voldemort had made to Harry would be void and Hermione prey to whoever got to her first.

However Harry saw no other option and so he agreed hoping Hermione would do what was best for everyone.

Harry returned to the waiting Hermione and nodded to her. They paid and left the Ice Cream Parlour. Harry wasn't so sure why but his feet led him to the public apparition point where he grabbed Hermione by the hand and before she could say anything he turned on the spot making them disappear.

It was a terrified Hermione who stood close to Harry Potter as she entered the grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor. She wasn't sure what exactly had ridden her to demand to be taken to see Harry's 'associates'. She had a definite idea WHO that may be but the moment the constricting darkness of apparating had disappeared she had gasped in shock.

"How did you do that? We only learn to apparate in our sixth year which in case you have forgotten hasn't even started." Hermione asked agitatedly.

"I don't know. I just knew that I had to take you to the apparition place and that I had to turn on the spot." Harry lied although he had a good idea that it may have been The Wand giving him subliminal instructions.

Malfoy Manor stood dark and gloomy in front of her. Hermione knew that her being magical allowed her to see it in all its glory... wait where had that come from? Of course she had to admit that it was indeed beautiful in a dark way almost like a horror film.

It looked ancient with gargoyle figures guarding the wrought iron gate. Harry on her side strode through the gate and it opened without him saying anything. When she hadn't moved he returned to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Now would be the time to say that you'd rather return to live in peace. I again guarantee you that no one will try to harm you or your family even if you don't come in with me." Harry said soothingly and she appreciated it. Disregarding what had happened in the last few days Harry had always been a good friend to her.

Hermione Jean Granger, Muggleborn and supposed brightest witch of her age, took in a deep breath to steady herself. This was it. The point of no return. She had wanted to see for herself. She wanted to know. She needed to know.

"It's alright, Harry. I just need a moment."

"It's ok. Take your time. We don't have an appointment or something along those lines."

Hermione nodded and finally grabbed Harry's hand before almost storming towards the gate, before her courage could leave her again. Harry had to stifle a laugh and followed her.

"Wait! Let me take the lead. I know exactly where we need to go." Harry said as he passed Hermione and led her towards the manor. From time to time he glanced over to his friend to gauge her reaction. On the one hand she seemed to be the usual curious Hermione that longed to run off and discover any secret, and especially every library, she could find. On the other hand she was intimidated out of her mind. Harry suspected that she waited for a Death Eater to jump from behind a corner to attack her and for Harry to just idly stand by.

"Relax Hermione. I'm with you and I will protect you and by the way you have given many of them quite the scare during our little encounter in the Ministry."

"Huh? I got downed pretty quickly."

"First of all: No, you didn't. You lasted longer than most other witch or wizard. You even out lasted a good number of Aurors. Second: You have to take into consideration that we hadn't even been of age and still at Hogwarts."

Hermione tugged on Harry's hand forcing him to stop.

"Harry, I know it is a bit too late for that but now that I know that at least some of your 'associates' are purebloods and most likely Death Eaters I need to know WHY you joined them. How can you live with yourself joining forces with the one person who is responsible for the death of Sirius AND the death of your parents?"

"Yes, I knew this question would arise sooner rather than later. I have given it quite some thought. After the school year had I had hoped that Dumbledore would allow me the company of my friends or even some adults to talk to to come clear with the fact that Sirius is dead. But no I was shoved away to the Dursleys. You remember the Order members giving them a 'stern talking to'?"

When Hermione nodded he continued.

"Yes, well, it lasted about until we arrived in Number 4. Since then I have been locked up in my room. My stuff had been locked away and I am pretty sure they have trashed the key. I have received one meal a day and they have gotten smaller and smaller by the day.

Then one night as I was grieving and feeling hungrier and hungrier by the second someone knocked on my door. I had never expected Luna to be the one to come for me. She confronted me with some truths that, to be honest, had been hard to swallow but I came to the realisation that she had been more honest with me that one evening than Dumbledore had been with me in all the five years I had been back in the Magical World. She made me an offer, somewhat similar to the one I have given you and I took the chance and agreed.

I know the truth will be hard for you but I will promise you that it was for the best, at least for me."

Hermione didn't look too convinced but nevertheless continued to follow him until they came to a halt in front of a large door.

"Behind this door is the Malfoy library. Yes, if you want to you may have access to it as well. I'm sure that Lucius can be quite agreeable to that. However I need a promise from you right now. Behind this door you will encounter something that will change your world. After this nothing will be the same any more."

Hermione felt her heart rate increase. She had never seen Harry that concerned for her and her well being but she felt that it was genuine concern. After a few moments she finally nodded meekly.

Harry nodded as well and opened the door.

Hermione held her breath.

Huge amounts of books. New and old.

A fireplace with a small fire covering the library in a warm flickering light.

A few cosy arm chairs. With people in them.

For a moment Hermione looked at the people in the chairs and looked over to the books again when her mind finally caught up with the fact that she knew the people in the seats.

She looked over to Harry who was at his ease but still looked at her in concern.

She looked over to the people. One of them was a pale looking man with snake like features. One was a woman with a messy mass of black hair with one white lock standing out. One of them was Luna sitting on the knees of the woman.

The situation was too bizarre for Hermione. There he was, the enemy they all had been taught to fear and even his name was feared so that almost everyone in the Wizarding World had stopped saying his name. She had always believed that once she saw him and he saw her he would start casting Killing Curses at her left, right and centre, but nothing like that happened.

He sat there smiling in her direction and to her shock it was a smile of kindness and not viciousness.

Hermione noted a second thing. Luna and the woman. She realised that the woman was Bellatrix Lestrange, but why wasn't Luna running away from her... The way they moved... The silvery eyes... The features...

"You're her mother..." Hermione whispered.

Luna looked over to her father and extended her right hand. With a mock glare Voldemort dropped several coins into her hand.

"Told you she would notice." Luna said with a tingling laughter in her voice.

"Yeah and I should know better than to bet against my daughter." Voldemort said.

Hermione fainted.

* * *

"Well... THAT could have gone better. At least she didn't run away screaming bloody murder." Harry said as he picked up Hermione and carried her over to a couch and lay her down. A small house elf appeared and brought them a glass of water and a small vial containing a blue liquid.

Hermione's mind came back to its senses. She felt like her head was wrapped in thick layers of cotton. Her vision was blurry but when it cleared up she looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Ha... Harry? What happened?" She asked.

"Mmmh, you fainted."

"Oh...OH!" Hermione said her eyes widening as her memories came back to her.

"Harry, please tell me that it was just a bad dream."

"Sorry, Hermione can't do. You are really at Malfoy Manor and you have really met Luna and her true family and yes they are Bellatrix and Voldemort. Here drink this. It will help you, I promise."

Hermione took the small vial and eyed it suspiciously but finally drank it and Harry had been right. It did help. She felt her strength return and looked at Harry.

"But why? What are you doing here? He killed your family and forced you to live the Dursleys and he has killed so many people." She asked.

"Yes, he has and I have accepted that."

"Harry, you can't be serious. He is evil!"

"Hermione, I can't deny that and I am sure he won't either."

"Harry... please... I... I don't want to die..." Hermione finally broke down.

Harry immediately hugged her and patted her on the back to comfort her.

"You won't die. I gave you a promise, remember? I promised you that you wouldn't be harmed and that you didn't have to join or do anything you didn't want to do."

With tears running down her face Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder at Voldemort and his family.

"Why have you attacked Harry and his family? Why have you accepted him into your ranks or have you cursed him?" She sobbed. It wasn't Voldemort but Luna who responded.

"Hermione believe me: no one has cursed Harry! During one of our DA sessions you told me that Harry has fought off the effects of the Imperius Curse during your fourth year. Bartemius Crouch Junior was one of our strongest users of that curse. It was my idea to approach Harry because I felt a certain connection to him and I thought I had sensed a darkness in him that I believed needed to be freed and nurtured.

Yes, my father has attacked Harry and his family but it has all been due to a prophecy. The one we tried to protect last year. Yes, I realise the irony of me protecting it while also being the daughter of the one who wants to get it. At that time I needed to play my part but it made me realise what was going on."

"Miss Granger, so delightful to finally meet you without us shooting spells at each other. I have heard so many good things about you from Harry and Luna as well. Let me tell you why I have attacked Harry's family and Harry himself. You see during my last reign one of my spies overheard someone making a prophecy concerning myself and a boy born at the end of July... or so he believed.

He was discovered but managed to tell me what this prophecy consisted off. It was after that that I went and killed Harry's family and to be completely honest with you I regret doing so, or at least I do so now. No reason to look so shocked Miss Granger. No matter what some people may say I am still able to feel regret."

Hermione eyed Voldemort with suspicion looking for any hint of this being a lie to make her change her heart.

"No matter if you believe me or not my offer and the offer Harry has made you still stands. You won't need to do anything you don't like to do as long as you distance yourself from Dumbledore."

"Hermione, please consider it." Harry pleaded.

Hermione's mind raced. She believed Harry would uphold his word and she couldn't make out any deception from Voldemort, which was a strange thing to say. However a distant deeply buried part of her longed to see more. It was dazzling to see the 'bad guys' to be more polite towards her than the 'good guys'.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me?" Hermione whispered.

"Miss Granger, I admit that we usually aren't that kind to your kind since we think that they pose a threat to our centuries old society, but just two days ago your friend Harry in collaboration with Daphne Greengrass came to me and told me of the idea to protect you. Of course I had the opportunity to witness your prowess and abilities myself in the Ministry and several people have reported your intellect and scholarly nature to me since I have returned to this plane of existence. I have come to the realisation that it would benefit us if you were to stay neutral or more."

Hermione nodded. It at least made a bit sense but what surprised her the most was that it had been Harry and Daphne who had stood up for her and especially stood up for her in front of Voldemort. She looked at Harry and into his eyes. That was the moment she knew what she had to do. She would honour his efforts. But she would do more than that. Of course the main reason she would do this was to protect not so much herself but her parents who couldn't fight or protect themselves.

She would accept the offer and try to stay neutral. It wasn't so much an agreement based on similar ideology but out of a sense of loyalty and necessity.

"I... I'll do it." She finally managed to say.

Harry was the first to react as his hug became one of celebration. Soon Luna joined making Hermione go rigid for a moment until she relaxed.

"Good, Miss Granger. Very good. May I ask which option you chose?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I don't think I am fit to actually join you and your cause for obvious reasons... at least for now." The last bit was added more to secure her safety some more. If there was the possibility of her joining them they couldn't just decide to kill her, right? Right?

"Ah, don't worry Miss Granger. I am sure we will find a solution that will be perfect for you and for us." Voldemort said again surprising Hermione by being so polite and almost gentle to her. However she knew without a second of doubt that this man could change in a split second and unleash a world of pain and suffering on those who displeased him for any reason.

"Relax Hermione, everything will be alright. I am so glad that you choose this way. I have missed you and your friendship the last few days." Harry whispered in her ear but Hermione noticed that Luna tensed up at his words. 'Was there something they hadn't told me?... Most likely.' Hermione wondered.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked sounding braver than she felt.

"At the moment we plan our next steps. We have dealt Dumbledore and the Light a major blow and soon it will be our time to strike. But you don't have to concern yourself with that kind of business. Unless you want to join us completely..." Voldemort told her with a smirk.

Hermione wasn't yet ready to do that.

 **AN: That's it for now and don't worry Hermione's journey into the dark is far from over.**


	5. Muggleborn amongst Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Bearmauls: You raise valid points. Some of the I try to incorporate.**

 **jubilee loves pyro: Thank you!**

 **Marlastiano: Hadn't been my intention but now that you mention it :)**

 **Scabbers1957: Thank you for giving it a try!**

 **DZ2: Then I have achieved what I wanted.**

 **Mercswar: Thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

"Miss Granger, tell me, my spies in the Muggle World tell me the Muggles have made huge progress in technology. Is this true?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione caught off-guard by this question felt her heart accelerate.

"Yes, my Lord. Magic is in many ways superior to what the Muggles can do but they have achieved similar effects without Magic and... forgive me my saying so, but in some aspects Muggles have achieved better ways to do things than witches and wizards have." She said timidly trying to make herself as small as possible to not pose an easy target but the thunderstorm of Voldemort's anger didn't come, instead he looked at her curiously.

"You have my attention, Miss Granger. Where do you think Muggles are superior to Magicals?"

"Well... It is nothing major but you see Muggles have invented weapons that make the Killing Curse look like a children's slingshot. Guns that can kill at a distance you never know an assailant is there until your head explodes. Rockets that can eradicate whole blocks of houses, but could also be used to put people on other planets, where Magicals just study them with telescopes.

Muggles have invented something called the internet. It allows communication across the whole world in a matter of seconds. They have founded a library in the internet that holds almost the whole collective knowledge of the Muggles and it is expanding and getting more and more detailed as we speak.

Muggles may not have the possibility to travel as fast as Magicals can with their apparition and floo network but in my opinion Muggle transportation is much more comfortable and without being compressed in asphyxiating darkness or arriving completely covered in soot and ashes."

"Interesting points you raise there, Miss Granger. I'm curious why did you start your explanation with these... what was it? Guns? According to my spies and Harry's and Luna's stories you are quite the book worm, excuse the term, why not start with the library?" Voldemort asked while his snake like eyes bored into Hermione.

"Non taken, my Lord. I have long since accepted the fact that I am a book worm. I have started with the weapons because I thought you would be more interested in acquiring new weapons for your arsenal. Although I would say that the internet poses a greater threat to you or our world in general.

You see with the possibility of almost instant communication it becomes even more important that the Wizarding World remains hidden. Someone may get impatient or careless and someone catches it on their cell phone, a kind of mobile communication device, and mere minutes later it is on the internet spreading like wildfire."

"Miss Granger, is there any way we can stop that from happening?" Voldemort asked concerned. Hermione swore to herself that she didn't want to see that from ever happening again. Voldemort in itself was dangerous beyond measure but a concerned or cornered Voldemort would be off the scales.

"I'm afraid my Lord that it is virtually impossible to delete something from the internet, especially something as spectacular as someone doing magic. I think the only way to prevent that from happening is to pose severe control over any magic user once they are anywhere near Muggles, prevent contact to the Muggle World all together or come into the open, fight a bitter war against the majority of the world in the hopes of finally being in control over both worlds.

I think the biggest threat however are Muggleborns feeling they are forced out of the Wizarding World. They grow up with technology like that and are capable of using it to their most effective destructiveness."

"What would you suggest, Miss Granger?" Voldemort asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, my Lord. I think it would be easier if you were in control of the Muggle World already..." Hermione said unsure how to continue but Voldemort's grin made her stop.

"Yes, exactly! Miss Granger, I know many of my followers will object to you being here and I am sure you know so as well. However I believe it will be imperative if we have someone on our side that is able to understand how the Muggle World works. Miss Granger, I know we agreed on you staying neutral in all of this but I am willing to offer you a position at my side. I know Harry has sufficient knowledge of the Muggle World but there is a different destiny for him."

"Wh.. What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked timorously.

"I want you to train some of my men to blend in better with Muggles. I want you to stay in contact with me in case we need your expertise on Muggles. Maybe once this is all over you can have some power over the Muggle World yourself if you continue to prove useful and stay loyal. You don't have to decide immediately but remember you are given a once in a lifetime opportunity here. Before you leave this house I want your answer." Voldemort told Hermione. He knew the corrupting effect of power and given in the right doses it would turn a saint into a sinner.

She instinctively knew that her audience with the Dark Lord was over. She bowed her head and hurried out of the room as fast as she dared. Outside the room Harry and Luna were already waiting.

"How did it go?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"I... I don't know! I'm still alive and somehow I may have convinced him that Muggles are in some parts more technologically advanced as the Wizarding World wishes to believe and somehow... He has offered me a place at his side as some sort of Expert on Muggles..."

"And you have said yes." Luna said and a hint of hope glinted through her words. When Hermione didn't react immediately her face fell.

"Don't tell me you said no!" Luna said agitatedly.

"No... I haven't said anything yet. Your father was gracious enough to grant me until it is time for me to leave this house. I... I don't know what to do. Please, help me." Her last words were mere whispers.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We will help you come to a decision neither you nor us will regret." Harry said embracing Hermione in a tight hug. A second later she gave in and reciprocated the hug.

Through the mass of her own hair Hermione saw a hint of anger flash across Luna's face and a sudden realisation hit the Muggleborn witch. She started struggling against Harry's hug until she had freed herself.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't know... I promise you that I don't like Harry that way and I will never try to do anything against what you and Harry seem to have." Hermione hurried over her words.

Luna walked over to her with a smile on her face. The hug that followed was different from Harry's but it was still nice. However Luna leaned into her and whispered into her ear:

"That's good to hear. I don't want to be the one forced to remind you who Harry belongs to..."

The threat lingered in Hermione's mind and made her gulp.

"Now that this is cleared how about we go outside and have a nice little chat about what Hermione is going to do?" Luna suggested.

* * *

The three teens sat down on the porch and soon a little house elf appeared providing them with sandwiches and cool drinks.

When Hermione looked sadly after the haggard creature Harry whispered:

"Here we go again..."

"Hermione you have to understand that the house elves need, and I really mean NEED, to serve a wizard or a magical family. Just like we need oxygen to breathe. Without the bond to a Magical a house elf will soon start to whither away and die in less than a month." Luna explained.

"But... But that is barbaric." Hermione stuttered.

"Mmh, Hermione, as far as I know it has always been the case like that. There hasn't been an 'evil wizard or witch' that has cursed them to exist like that. Just think of it like a symbiotic partnership. The house elf siphons a minuscule part of its owner's magic to sustain itself and in return they serve. I know now you will say that many witches and wizards abuse their power over the house elves... I'm sorry I can't deny that but the same is true for Muggles and their pets..." Luna said.

It didn't really make Hermione feel any easier about using house elves but at least the explanation of how the bond between elf and 'master' worked explained a lot.

"Sorry, Luna. It is just so strange. I mean each day I see and learn about something that is just too alien for me. I wish there were a course on wizarding customs or something at Hogwarts." Hermione complained.

"Oh there was but Dumbledore cut it due to 'budget reasons'." Harry said with a smug grin knowing that removing an opportunity to learn from Hermione equalled a crime worse than damaging books.

"What? But why? Who has ordered that?" Hermione asked outraged.

"As far as my research has revealed... No one, but Dumbledore. At that time the majority of members of the Board of Governors was firmly on Dumbledore's side. It was deemed to be 'part of the prejudice against Muggleborns'." Harry said making air quotation marks.

"Hermione, before we stray too far from our original topic... Can you imagine doing what my father has asked of you?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. I am honoured that he even considers someone like me for such a position but ever since I have joined the Wizarding World I have heard and learned that he is the devil himself." Hermione said hoping that it wouldn't anger Luna too much.

"Hermione. Yes, my father is ruthless when it comes to his plans. Yes, my father won't shy away from blackmail, murder and everything else he has been accused of.

But isn't the fact that he wants you, a Muggleborn, to be on his side a sign that there is more to him than people like Dumbledore want to make everyone believe? Come on, less than a week ago Harry Potter walked into the proverbial snake pit and he is still alive and in control of his actions. You are here and still alive and unharmed." Luna said.

"Yes, Luna. I know and that is what is confusing me." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I know it is confusing. When Luna came to the Dursleys to save me and I realised who her mother is I thought I was going to die right then but she didn't kill me. I am here and I am alive. I know it takes some time to get used to it and embracing one's dark side and instincts is hard, especially given how you grew up and were socialised. For me it was actually a bit easier... Thanks to the Dursleys for that. Wow, that sounds even weirder than when I just thought about it.

You are given a chance here. Voldemort personally is offering you a chance in his world order. You! Not some pureblood with a family tree dating back to the Founders of Hogwarts. You, the 'lowly Muggleborn'. I understand it is hard but I promise you it will be for the best and you don't have to do anything too bad.

Most likely just some administrative stuff and helping stuck-up-purebloods understand Muggle technology. Remember the weird way they behaved during the World Cup? You could prevent our world from being exposed to the Muggles." Harry said.

Hermione just nodded. They were good enough reasons but still there was a huge difference between 'Staying Neutral' and 'Joining for Good'.

"Hermione, you don't have to decide immediately but I wouldn't wait too long. My father isn't a very patient man. I trust him not to get angry at you. He values Harry too much but still... And if that isn't enough reason think about all the fun we can have together."

Luna wasn't really helpful and the fact that her grin promised that her idea of 'fun' involved some pretty dark magic and some poor fool who had angered her somehow, was a bit disconcerting.

"Harry, Luna, I thank you both for trying to support and convince me but I need some time. It is more than choosing electives for your third year. This is about my life. I really want to be part of the Wizarding World and if I can get a good position even better. Just give me a day, ok?" Hermione begged.

Harry and Luna nodded but suddenly Harry looked slightly panicked.

"What time do we have?" He asked.

"Close to three, why?" Hermione said after checking her watch.

"Damn it! I need to be in Narcissa's class in a few."

"What class?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course, Hermione is interested in learning during Summer Holidays. Just so you know it is a class on wizarding customs." Harry laughed.

"Mind... Mind if I tag along?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't mind but we should ask Narcissa first." Harry suggested.

* * *

Harry had to admit that Hermione was a natural when it came to learning wizarding etiquette. Of course she had shown time and time again that she could memorize things after one furtive glance but seeing her in class was an eye opener. However Narcissa Malfoy also was a force to be reckoned with.

It had been clear from the moment Hermione had stepped into the salon that Narcissa didn't really approve of her being here and it was only due to Harry's presence that she even considered allowing the Muggleborn in. She had tested Hermione and had tested her again never truly satisfied with her answers or her behaviour.

What surprised Harry the most was that Hermione remained calm throughout it never raising her voice, becoming agitated or annoyed as he would have done. However Harry knew Hermione and he was sure that internally she was seething.

At some point during their lesson the door was opened by Draco who strode into the room to approach his mother.

"Mother, I'm sorry to interrupt but... But what is THAT doing in our house?" He asked with a sneer in Hermione's direction.

"Draco, be civil!" Harry snarled before Narcissa could react.

"Harry, why is that Mudblood in our house? I know you had that plan and somehow our Lord has agreed to it but as far as I know there was no talk about it defiling this proud house."

"Draco, you are embarrassing yourself!" Narcissa chided her son harshly.

"But mother.."

"No, Draco! Miss Granger is here on our Lord's invitation and since you haven't been present in their meeting you don't know what has happened and since she has proven that she isn't a complete waste of space in my lessons so far, I think you should pay her at least a bit of hospitality." Narcissa further chided.

"Draco! Hermione is here not only in our Lord's but also my invitation. She is here as a friend and potential ally and just for your information: She has agreed to play her part in the fulfilment of our agenda." Harry said sternly stopping Draco dead in his tracks.

"You really convinced the Muggleborn of the Golden Trio to join the Dark Lord?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, Malfoy. I, Hermione Jean Granger, have joined the forces of darkness, renounced the Light, sold my soul to the devil and will have myself turned into a Vampire tomorrow night." Hermione mocked.

"Really? Never thought you to be one for the Undead?" Draco said in disbelieve.

"Oh so you do think about me! How flattering!" Hermione exclaimed with glee. Then she turned to Harry:"He is a bit daft sometimes, right?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh. He knew that they would have to pay later in their continued lesson with Narcissa but to play Draco a bit was totally worth it.

"Yes, he is."

Draco flushed red when he realised that he had been played a fool... No, that he had made a fool of himself.

"Damn it, Harry!" He snarled.

"Draco! Language!" Narcissa said.

"Draco, relax. I'm sorry, ok? Hermione here really has decided to renounce the Light. She even gave our Lord some ideas on what to do with the Muggleborn in our society. Although I'm sure you will most likely don't like it it will be for the best."

Hermione blushed at the praise she received from Harry, even though it was mostly a lie for now.

* * *

The time at Malfoy Manor for Hermione was weird. Every time she was on her own she felt like walking on raw eggs. Behind every corner a Death Eater seemed to be lurking waiting to ambush her for being what she was.  
The more time passed however the more Hermione relaxed and to be honest with herself Malfoy Manor truly was a piece of art. It was cosy and the air was filled with history like only an ancient house could be. The library was magnificent and a small but growing part whispered that this alone was worth the pact she had agreed on and there could be even more if she agreed on joining fully.

The first evening had been especially strange. She would have never guessed that Voldemort would partake in something as mundane as eating a meal, let alone having something like a family dinner. The topics they talked about were also very normal ranging from further holiday plans for Harry, Draco and Luna or what they expected the next school year to be like.

For the most part Hermione tried to remain silent. She didn't trust the arrangement fully and so she didn't want to do anything that would anger or upset anybody at the table. However when the topics turned to where she had little knowledge of, like pureblood politics, she perked up and listened in.

She may not have a Seeker's acute sight or a dog's hearing but she could make out Harry's and Luna's contained sniggers whenever it happened and she had the distinct feeling that they were bringing up things like that on purpose. It took her much self-control not to glare at them.

On her second day at Malfoy Manor she sat in the library fully immersed in the books she had chosen out of pure interest. She barely registered when the door to the library was opened and closed again. It was only when a cool pale hand lay on her shoulder that Hermione jumped up trying to reach for her wand.

She felt the adrenaline rush through her body and was almost ready to faint when she realised that she knew the hand and its owner.  
"Miss Greengrass..." Hermione gasped.  
"Yes, Miss Granger."

The two girls knew each other from their Arithmancy classes since third year. It was the only class where house membership or 'blood-status' didn't really matter. It was an uneasy truce that ended as soon as one left the classroom but still it was better than any other class they had.

"Good to see that you have followed Harry's invitation. I must say I'm impressed that a Muggleborn like you would agree to stay here any longer than necessary." Daphne said unemotionally, her Ice-Queen-Persona firmly in place.

"Yes and at first I wanted to leave as soon as I realised who lived here. However Harry managed to convince me to stay." Hermione said equally dry.

"He is good at that. If you excuse my directness but have you given any thought about what you are going to do now?" Daphne asked.

"All the time. It is a bit much at the moment but I think I will agree."

Daphne cocked an eyebrow. She had expected the Muggleborn witch to stay out of the conflict but not to join them.  
"Why?" Was all she could muster to ask. Her mother would chide her for using a one-word question but what more was there to ask at the moment?

"I'm not so sure myself but I think it is most likely due to the fact that all my life people have said I was weak and just a 'book worm' and when I started Hogwarts I was just the 'know it all Muggleborn'.

Even the Light talks down on me and my heritage but the few encounters I have had with the Dark Lord where no spells were flying were quite refreshing actually. I know what you will ask next. I still question everything if it is just a clever ruse to get me out in the open but I trust Harry."

"That is good. You always need someone you can trust blindly but as a pureblood I want to tell you that you should be careful WHO you trust."

"Are you suspecting Harry of being still loyal to Dumbledore? If I were to go to Harry, who do you think he would believe? His best friend who has stood by him when everybody was against him and even followed him into the snake pit or the daughter of a follower of his … father-in-law-to-be?" Hermione asked. It was more out of spite but somehow it was the right thing. Daphne's face got pale and her fingers started shaking.  
"No!" She almost cried. "No, I believe he is loyal to our Lord's cause! It was just a friendly warning."

"Good! I'd hate to lose my favourite work partner in Arithmancy. You're the only one who can match me." Hermione said with an almost feral grin.

"Mmh.. Yes, I like our cooperations as well as our competitions, too. So what did the Dark Lord offer you?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure as it is still rather vague. Some sort of connecting office between the Ministry and the Muggle World once he has taken over both worlds."

"That is quite interesting. I have to admit that I was always fascinated with the Muggles but Muggle Studies makes them look so stupid and underdeveloped." Daphne said.

"Oh, as a Muggleborn I can tell you that this course is the worst one at Hogwarts. Yes, even worse than History or Divination. It is the same as saying that nothing has happened in the Wizarding World after the Goblin Revolt of 1643."

Daphne didn't look too convinced. A Muggleborn convincing the Dark Lord?.  
"Really, you can believe me. I think I have convinced the Dark Lord of that as well and that was the origin of his offer." Hermione said proudly.

When Daphne had left Hermione felt pretty good with herself. She had had a civil conversation with a pureblood that wasn't Harry, Luna or her family and maybe she had even made a first ally. She put away the books she had been reading and made her way to find Luna and Harry to ask them where she could find Lord Voldemort to inform him of her decision.

* * *

{No need to worry about that girl, Harry.} The raspy voice of his wand echoed through his mind.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked in doubt.

{Yes, I am sure. She has her doubts at the moment but they are getting weaker and weaker with every passing second.}

'I hope so. Why are you so accepting of her? Just a few days ago you told me that you didn't want purebloods to mix with Muggleborns.'

{And I stand with that statement. However she and some of them may be worthy to remain in our world. Not many, mind you... It would be terribly wasteful to powerful magical blood just like that. Maybe over time we can get a new generation of purer blood. It will never be as pure as the blood from ancient families like the Potters or the Blacks.}

'I think I understand. You will never truly like her but her... 'descendants' may raise to some sort of second class pureblood in time.'

{In a way... Don't worry, she will be a valuable asset. Until then I will show you some ancient long forgotten magic that will make you more powerful.}

Two hours later a panting and sweating Harry stood in the Malfoys' gardens. From his wand a constant stream of congealed darkness billowed and drifted through the hedges. Two pigeons had been too careless to approach it and had been reduced to withered corpses.

* * *

Luna had watched Harry walk into the garden deep in thought. He had seemed to concentrate on something, had drawn his new wand and had started to move it in surprisingly delicate ways. It had taken him about half an hour before something had happened.

For an untrained observer it would have looked a bit like the early stages of a Patronus Charm. However the mist that came from Harry's wand had been pitch black and even at this distance Luna could feel the cold heat radiating from the mist.

She had tried to distract herself but to no avail and so after two hours she finally decided to see what Harry was actually doing. She stepped on the garden terrace and saw that Harry must have made progress because the whole garden was flooded with darkness.

For a second mind numbing fear threatened to take control as she couldn't make out Harry in all that mass but like mist under the morning sun the darkness drifted apart a bit to reveal the hazy image of Harry in the centre.

"Don't! Be careful. Look at the pigeons." Harry said in her direction. It sounded hollow, almost as if he had said from a long tunnel.

A sense of surety swept over Luna as she felt a tingle coming from her amulet.

"Harry, I am the daughter of the most powerful Dark Lord and his most powerful follower, I am protected by Elizabeth Báthory, I am fated to be with you. There will come no harm to me from going to you." Luna said and made her first step into this darkness.

It felt like the gentle touch of warm water under a shower. Tendrils of darkness rose from the mass and like playful puppies started to twirl around Luna making her giggle.

Carefully Luna came up to Harry reached out with her hand and gently touched him.

"See? Nothing to worry about. You and I are entwined in darkness."

Harry gave Luna a hug and their heads moved closer together until they finally met for a chaste kiss that, although it only lasted for a few seconds, felt like an eternity to both teens.

* * *

Hermione found her two friends in the gardens where they were fighting mock duels. At first she was afraid that soon the ministry owls would swarm down on them expelling them for Underage Magic. However the sky stayed a deep summer blue and no owl was seen far and wide.

'Must be the prerogative of purebloods.' Hermione thought bitterly but then she spotted something that didn't make any sense but also cleared some things for her. Harry was using a different wand. It was longer and darker than his usual wand.  
'Does he have a new wand?'

At that moment the two teens had spotted her and ended their duel with a friendly draw. Together they walked up to but when Luna saw Hermione's expression she darted for her directly and hugged her.  
"You are doing the right thing." The silver haired girl said.

"Wha.. How? How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
Luna's grin was a bit disconcerting.  
"Oh, when you have seen people join our cause for that long you can spot the signs. So what was the final reason?"

"I think I see now that your side has the biggest chances at winning and you have been more honest with me than the Order. I know it is strange for a 'Mudblood' like me to do something like that but I think it is my best option." Hermione said with a brave smile.  
"Don't worry, Hermione. You are save with us and as long as we know that there is no reason to mistrust you, you will do just fine." Harry said.

"Are you threatening me, Harry Potter?" Hermione glared.  
"No, would never dare to do that." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"Luna, do you have an idea where I may find your father? I want to tell him immediately... and I want to ask him something..."

"Of course, at this time of day he usually sits in his study. Knock three times. That is very important! Lowly Death Eaters knock once and have to wait until he wants them to enter. Inner Circle members knock twice. Only Harry, my mother and I are allowed to knock three times. I'm giving you special permission so to speak. Knock and then you silently count to five, then you may enter.

May I ask what you want to ask my father?" Luna asked.

"Yes... I want to know if I can try to save Ginny Weasley..." Hermione said looking embarrassed.

Harry and Luna looked at each in confusion.

"Ginny? Why Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I... You... She... She has helped me decide to agree to us meeting. She betrayed her family in helping me meeting with the 'New Dark Lord Harry Potter'. I don't know where she stands at the moment but I want to return the favour she has done to me.

I want her to be on the right side... and maybe she can pose as a sponsor for me once Voldemort has won. I have seen the looks many Death Eaters have cast in my direction."

"Sounds good enough to me... But there is more to it, right?" Luna asked.

Mentally Hermione cursed Luna for being so observant in a style that would have made Professor McGonagall faint on the spot.

"Maybe... I sort of feel connected to her... She was there when my world broke into pieces. She was there when my best friend turned dark and my only other friend did nothing but sulk and curse your name. She made the days at the Burrow at least a modicum more bearable." Hermione said and now her head was as red as the head of the girl they were talking about.

Harry smiled at her sympathetically.

"Hermione, I know I didn't have much to do with Ginny but as far as I know she is a bright young witch and I know she will make the right decision, as I knew you would do." Harry said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you. Once I have talked with him I will tell you what he said." Hermione said before she hugged Harry and Luna.

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs to the study. She did so deliberately to have enough time to think about how she was going to ask her question.

When she stood in front of the door she took several steadying breaths and then she knocked...

Knock Knock...

Knock Kncok...

Knock Knock...

One, two, three, four, five...

Slowly she opened the door and peaked inside. Behind his large desk sat Voldemort in his pale snake like...glory?... Physique... Let's call it physique...

"Miss Granger? How did you know the right way to knock?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Your daughter told me when I asked her where to find you."

"Ah, so I gather you have come to a conclusion?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And?" The Dark Lord left it at this simple one word question but it was enough to make Hermione break out in a cold sweat.

'This is it. The point of no return.' She thought while steadying herself.

"I agree and I will accept your offer. I think it is the best I can do if I want to stay in the Wizarding World. And I want to say thank you that you have offered this to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Miss Granger! A bit of grovelling is ok but I don't think you are one of those that will need to do much of it. Just show me the respect I deserve and we are good. I have heard good things of you from Narcissa."

"Thank you, my Lord. I quite like her way of teaching and I am glad that she has achieved in a matter of days what I haven't in five years."

"What would that be?"

"To get Harry Potter to study without complaining about it every three minutes, my Lord."

Watching Voldemort laughing wasn't really a nice view but it was still better than seeing him angry.

"My Lord, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked timidly. This was it. The moment where she would ask.

"Of course, Miss Granger."

"My Lord, I would like to ask your permission to try help Ginevra Weasley find the right way. I want to recruit her to your cause." Hermione said and held her breath gauging Voldemort's reaction.

At first nothing happened. The Dark Lord sat on his chair his spidery fingers cross in front of him. Red eyes peered at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what makes you think that I would want someone like a Weasley in my ranks?" He asked his voice dry like ancient parchment.

"My Lord, I think there are many reasons. The most important one I can think of is that it would cause a heavy blow to the moral of the Order and especially the Weasleys. They sort of pride themselves to be a light family that is strongly allied to Dumbledore.

Furthermore I think that Ginny Weasley is a formidable witch that although young in years has managed to hold her ground well during the Battle of the Ministry. She has fought off several Death Eaters on her own.

At Hogwarts no one dares to prank, mock or otherwise try to harm her. I know we are just talking about Hogwarts here but still I believe it is a valid point.

She is a good Quidditch player with good chances to earn a position in one of the better teams. At this point it is just speculation, however it may prove useful. Funds, Contacts, public relations.

Last but not least she comes from a pureblood family. Admittedly they have fallen into grievous poverty but it still stands that they are a pureblood family." Hermione finished waiting for a reaction from Voldemort.

"Miss Granger, those are well presented facts. Facts I could have checked myself or have my spies confirm for me. If this were an essay at Hogwarts I would have given you... let's see... six points. It lacks a certain quality of information that I desire. You see you would put me into a tight spot.

Not only will you have to return to the Weasleys and the Order to not raise suspicion and now you want to speak openly with one of them about what you have witnessed here and what you know... Tell me, Miss Granger, WHY should I allow this risk?" Voldemort asked his fingers still crossed and his eyes peering deep into Hermione.

Unknown to her he was checking her with Legillimens. Many would say that Severus Snape was a master of this art but not many had seen him at work and had lived to tell the tale. It was like comparing a mace to a surgical scalpel when it came to their ability to cut a single sheet of parchment. He was pretty sure that she would be able to convince the Weasley girl to join him. No one stayed in contact with one of his anchors without it leaving a small seed of darkness in them. It just needed some time to grow but grow it did.

"My... My Lord, I think I like Ginny Weasley and it would mean much to me if I were allowed to help her see the right way and help her do what is necessary. I know she is very open when it comes to the Dark. When Harry had made his change public the Order was in disarray, only Ginny Weasley remained calm and even joked about 'joining the new Dark Lord'.

I know it is a risk and if you don't allow it I will never make any attempts to lure her away from the light." Hermione said feeling dejected.

"Miss Granger." Voldemort said in a low voice.

"Miss Granger, you are putting me in a tricky situation here. On the one hand I like your enthusiasm, your will to get on my good side and to see a family like the Weasleys suffer such a blow would be magnificent.

However there is still the fact that you can not be sure to actually achieve what you want to do and the consequence would be that the Order not only knows about Harry's new loyalty but also about your new colours. I can promise you that the Order won't be happy about it but you will then have another much much more dire problem. I won't be pleased!"

Although Voldemort left it at that Hermione didn't want to hear what he would do in such a situation but her imagination provided enough ideas...

Inwardly Voldemort smiled a feral grin. He always liked the moment when he had instilled fear in a person aitting in front of him. Given, usually it was enough when someone came into his presence but Hermione Granger had once more proven to him why she had been chosen for Gryffindor.

"I... I'm sorry, my Lord. I will refrain from doing anything." Hermione said dejectedly and it grieved her much to say these words.

"Miss Granger, I don't recall giving you an order in any direction for now. I just wanted to make sure you know about the consequences should your trust in Miss Weasley have been misplaced. See it as a one time offer because you are new to all of this and you have given me good advice on how to continue with the Muggleborns and the Muggle World."

Hermione perked up and her heart accelerated. Had she heard correctly? Did he just grant her permission?

"Thank you, my Lord. I won't dissappoint you." Hermione said hurrying over every word.

Voldemort dismissed the young witch with a wink and watched her leave the room. A rare smile crept over his face. Love was such a fickle thing and unlike what Dumbledore and his lackeys proclaimed he did know what love was. He not only knew about ir he was also able to feel and live it.

Out of the shadows his wife Bellatrix stepped. From a young age on she had had a certain gift to remain unseen when she didn't to be seen, however most of the time she just prefered not to.

"What do you think, my love?" He asked.

"If it weren't for the fact that she is a Mudblood I would have adopted her immediately, however I think that she has potential. She is knowledgeable, has a certain ability with words and there is a darkness inside that I quite like. Set her a challenge and she won't back down. Let anybody insult her heritage or her mind and I bet we will see a completely different Muggleborn witch." Bellatrix said with a grin.

"Yes, I agree. It is rare that I see someone who has joined our cause just that recently come to me with such a large appeal without it being the cause for them joining in the first place and still it was only when she thought I had rejected it that true fear showed up in her emotions."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I have heard from Cissy that she was quite eager to learn and was better at it than Harry in the end, although he has had several lessons more than she had. She will do fine!" Bellatrix said before she gracefully picked her husbands hand and dragged him off for some quiet away from planning, wars and any Death Eaters that may disturb them.

* * *

In a daze Hermione Granger left the Knight Bus. It wasn't due to travelling with that infernal thing but the last two days in the company of Harry, Luna and her parents who had turned out to be Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Nevertheless it had been the two most exciting days she had had outside their 'school-year-adventures'.

With a small smile she slowly walked across the yard towards the Burrow. To be completely honest with herself she didn't really want to be here. Mrs Weasley would sure throw a hissy fit for her having been gone for two days without notice. Most likely she would have to endure some embarrassing questioning if she was indeed the real Hermione or some sort of imposter and she would have to endure one of Molly Weasley's famous Howlers-in-person.

Slowly she knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Soon she heard footsteps and some red hair peaking out of one of the windows.

"MUM! It's Hermione. She's back." The redhead yelled and if the smooth hair hadn't been enough hint, Hermione realised that it had been Ginny to yell.

Running footsteps told Hermione that Mrs Weasley was approaching the door and true to her initial fears the door was yanked open and Mrs Weasley towered above her with her wand drawn and pointed at Hermione.

For a moment Hermione wondered how a woman like Mrs Weasley was able to tower in the first place but somehow she managed.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TO STAY AWAY LONGER THAN WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY?!" She screamed.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry. I've spent some time with my parents in London before they were off to Spain. I wanted to send you a letter but our owl is sick. She must have eaten something spoiled or poisoned or something." Hermione lied smoothly.

'Since when can you lie that easily?' Hermione asked herself.

'Maybe it is all that time you have spent with the bad guys.' THAT part of her mind said with glee.

"Oh that poor thing. However you will have to answer some questions to prove who you are." Molly Weasley ordered.

'Of course! My fake owl is sick. Oooh that poor thing. I, Muggleborn and part of the late Golden Trio, return. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione.' Hermione thought livid.

Ten minutes later and many embarrassingly personal questions later Molly Weasley seemed to be content with Hermione's answers and identity and so she was finally admitted into the house. It felt surreal for Hermione to be back in the Headquarters of the Order. She would have to pay close attention who was going in and out. Maybe if she reported some names to Him she would gain some more respect in His eyes.

'What are you doing? Don't you know what he will do to them once he gets his hands on them?' A small part of her that had gotten quieter and quieter raised its head in a feeble attempt to turn her back to the Light now that she was back at its Headquarters.

'Oh, come on. Don't tell me you just realised what was going on. Just think about it. With Harry changing sides, the Ministry more and more under pureblood control and Dumbledore's name worth less and less. It is only a matter of time until the Order falls. You as a Muggleborn have gained the opportunity to survive all this. You have gained the opportunity to save your family.

For once, please be selfish!' The dark voice in her head urged.

Pictures of her family and her rushed through her mind. Holidays in Greece, France, relaxing on the couch watching some film or just reading books. They were right. It really was easier being bad. She could live free from most of the rules she had had to submit to all these years.

"Hey Hermione how did it go?" Ginny asked her ripping her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"How did it go? You know..."

"Later, Orchard." Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded happy that Hermione would share at least part of the events with her.

"Oh, you mean the shopping tour with my parents? Quite fun. We did some last minute shopping for their holidays. You know my father would misplace his head sometimes. But it's good to be back from the city and in the quiet nature of the Burrow."

Hermione said a bit louder so that Mrs Weasley could hear it. Then she nodded her head towards the gardens and left through the door.

* * *

"Now spill it. My parents may be so naive to believe your story about going shopping. I know Hermione Granger! If it doesn't concern searching through libraries or book stores, she isn't interested. You spent the days with him, didn't you?" Ginny said sounding a bit hurt.

"So tell me, how did it go?" Ginny urged Hermione once they sat in their favourite spot in the orchard.

"It... It was amazing, exciting, terrifying and more at the same time. I have learned so much and it terrifies me to no end. I now know why Harry is the way he is. What I'm about to tell must never ever reach the ears of anybody else, understood?"

Hermione asked looking deep into the bright eyes of the redhead girl next to her noticing the intense colour for the first time.

"Yes, of course, Hermione. I would never betray your friendship like that. I'll even swear an oath if I have to." Ginny whispered hopefully.

Hermione nodded and Ginny raised her hand to swear said oath. The slight flash of magic told them that Magic indeed had accepted Ginny's oath to never reveal what she would hear now.

"Harry and I talked a bit at Florean's and he offered me a position of safety in the coming war. All I would have to do was to distance myself from Dumbledore. Not only for me but also my family and to be honest that was the point where he had me. I could have fought but my parents are defenceless in this war. There could be witches and wizards posing as their patients and they would have no means to find out until it is too late.

But you know me, Ginny and I just couldn't let it stand like that and so I asked him to bring me to see his associates for myself. I have to admit that at this point I was still a bit worried about Harry and his sudden change of heart..."

"And? Come on Hermione. Tell me, please!" Ginny urged.

"I now know who Harry is working for. You remember him barking in with Luna and her father?"

"Yes, of course. Don't tell me Xeno Lovegood is forming a third faction that is aligned with the purebloods."

"What? No! Xenophilius Lovegood doesn't exist, maybe even never existed in the first place. Ginny, Luna is the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said even toned although a small shimmer of admiration hinted in her voice.

"Lord... Vol... Voldemort?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Wow! Mmh... Maybe you shouldn't be telling me all this?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No, Ginny. That is the beauty of my cooperation with him. He personally gave me permission to speak with you. Ginny, I don't know when I will be able to get back in contact with Harry, Luna or one of Them and so I need someone I can confide in and who won't burn me on the metaphorical stake for being a Dark Witch."

"Of course, Hermione. I'm not like my dear brother." Ginny said with a grin. "Now tell me what you have to do for them?"

"Oh, it isn't too bad actually. I don't have to go on a raid or something, unless I want to. I gave them some suggestion on how to proceed especially concerning the Muggle World and the Muggleborns in our world."

"Hermione, you realise that they most likely will be killed, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. Of course it won't go over without some casualties but I think I managed to get them to install some kind of laws that will make staying in the Wizarding World much more attractive than leaving and that is where I need your help."

"What do you need?" Ginny asked curious.

"I need you to do the right thing! I need you to do what I have done and try to distance yourself from Dumbledore."

"Why? Why me and not my dear brother?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but your brother is an ass and a moron. You, however are the only pureblood witch, with the exception of Harry and Luna, that seems to be interested in me, the person Hermione Jean Granger.

The rest only see a poor Mudblood that tries to compensate her heritage by over-achieving in her studies. Even your mother does so! Remember when we sent away the owl to Harry? 'Oh, those poor Muggles, can't even contact their daughter.' Or just now? 'That poor owl, but who are you and what have you done to Hermione?'.

I can't explain it, Ginny, but I care for you." Hermione finished and blushed when she realised what she had just said.

Ginny blushed equally and for several minutes no one said anything. When Ginny hadn't bolted right there and then, Hermione argued, things couldn't be too bad.  
"Wow, Hermione... I didn't know..." Ginny stuttered.

Hermione was unsure herself. She wasn't sure if there was ANYTHING between her and Ginny except a good friendship. She didn't even know for sure if that was what she was at the moment. The only thing she was sure of was the fact that Ginny had been there for her in a time that had been taxing for her. The redhead girl had supported her and had even pushed her in a direction when it had been needed.

"Ginny..." "Hermione..." Both girls started at the same time, stopped, started again, stopped and giggled. With a nod Ginny told Hermione that she should start.

"Ginny, I'm not sorry for what I have said right now. I DO care about you and I want to thank you for what you have done in the past days. You were there for me when I thought that my world was about to end, with that law and Harry turning traitor and Ron... being Ron.

Thank you for pushing me to meet with Harry. I just want to do the same for you now. I have seen what they are capable of. I have seen how powerful they have gotten and I just want to make sure that you stay save..."

Ginny nodded. She too had felt there was a certain connection between them. She had never thought about it any other way than it being a friendship or maybe like sisters but the way Hermione had said things had sounded like something more.

"Hermione, I too care about you and what we have and I am glad that things worked out so well between you and... THEM. I have to admit that their darkness is not that alien to me. Ever since the diary incident in my first year I have seen things in ways my family would cast me out for. I have had a glimpse into things my family could only come up with in their darkest nightmares.

I can understand what you saw with them and... What do you want to do? What shall WE do?" Ginny finished with a grin.

When Hermione saw that grin a warm feeling washed through her. Ginny was doing the right thing. Together they could weather what was to come. Together they would come out on top.  
"What about your family?" Hermione asked the question the untainted part of her self yelled to ask.

"I don't know." Ginny answered truthfully. "I think they are too far constricted in Dumbledore's web. I mean they are purebloods and everything. They don't have to support one side or the other but they have chosen their path... Could you imagine Ron doing anything that would be in line with a Slytherin?" Ginny said with a grin.

It was supposed to be light hearted but both girls knew that when the time came Ginny would be heartbroken to see her family gone.

In that moment Hermione swore to herself that she would be there for her friend. She would help her survive, she would help her pull through. For a moment she wondered when it had gotten so easy to think about whole families being wiped out in support for one ideology over the other.

* * *

Cyrus Greengrass, pureblood, politician and public figurehead of Voldemort's political ambitions had just put down his candidature for Minister of Magic. Many had supported this and even more had applauded him when he had personally delivered the required files to the commission tasked with organising the election.

What had astounded him most was that not only had purebloods supported him but also many he knew to be Muggleborns. Admitted most of them were in the Wizarding World for a long time already and most of them were caught deep in the machine that was the Ministry of Magic. But still... He had never made it a secret that his main concern lay with the purebloods and that he planned to strengthen their position against attempts made by Dumbledore and his lackeys.

With a small smile he left his office to meet with Voldemort and to thank Harry Potter for suggesting him for their candidate. On his way to the public apparition points he had to stop several times to shake hands and accept many votes of support and confidence.

He stood in the elevator that would take him to the atrium in the company of two other ministry workers and several notes fluttering around the ceiling light like gargantuan moths when the whole building shook to its foundation.  
The light flickered and everyone in the elevator was thrown around like rag dolls.

Cyrus was the first to regain consciousness. With quick and professional looks he made sure that no one was hurt. The light flickered which was unusual since it was powered by magic and couldn't just go haywire, unless there was a sudden surge of magic inside the building.

He bowed over the still unconscious ministry employees and started casting healing charms he had picked up before he had married. Of course they were rather weak but they would suffice as a means of first-aid.  
When the technicians were finally arriving at their cabin the other two were slowly regaining consciousness. Cyrus sat in between them and was constantly checking their vital signs.

"Lord Greengrass, are you all right?" The witch that had opened the cabin asked.

"Yes, just some scratches but they need help, I think. I just did what I could."

"Don't worry, my Lord. We will take it from here." The witch said and began putting the two injured into full-body-binds, to prevent movement that did even more harm, and levitated them out. After that she reached out to him and helped him out.

The atrium was a mess. Parts of the Statue of Magical Brethren had been damaged and water was spraying around uncontrolled. Papers lay strewn around and everywhere people sat crouched against the walls pressing bandages to wounds. Medical witches and wizards were going between the more seriously wounded and treated them as best as they could.

Cyrus did his best to comfort people. From time to time he checked in with one of the Healers to see where he could help the most. Luckily it seemed as if no one had died in whatever had caused the earthquake. Just some objects were damaged and a few light wounds.  
He was about to do another round when he spotted a wizard he knew from school. He hadn't spoken with him in quite some time due to his friend joining the Unspeakables after Hogwarts.

"Miller, what are you doing here?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyrus, good to see you. Although I hate that it has to under these circumstances."

"Have you got any idea who or what may have caused this?" Cyrus asked.

Miller hesitated for a moment. Unspeakables weren't supposed to talk about what they were doing. However Miller had liked Cyrus in their time at Hogwarts and to be honest in his opinion Cyrus did the right thing to put the Wizarding World back on the tracks.

"Well... It is all unofficial, of course. Just two hours ago we detected a magical surge in the Veil. Something or someone has pierced the veil from the other side. The following eruption spread through the whole building and caused all this."

"SomeTHING? Miller, what are you talking about?" Cyrus asked in a hushed voice.

"We, that is the Unspeakables, don't know. We don't know how the Veil works, just that it does what it does. Maybe it has reached its capacity. Maybe it is a connection to some other place. Hell, it could even have swallowed something it didn't like, like that Black fellow."

Cyrus' mind was racing. He knew what his Lord and Harry were planning. This was too important. He needed to get in contact with them immediately.

He made his way over to the floo networks to see if he could quickly call Malfoy Manor to tell them what he had just learned. However the queue was quite long and so he had to wait.  
When a ministry employee spotted him and asked him if he wanted priority due to his high standing and for a moment he debated to accept it right away.

In the end he declined stating that he just should have come here earlier and that he would wait just like anybody else. He could immediately that it had been the right decision when it came to the witches and wizards around him. He just hoped that Voldemort would see it the same way...  
When it was his time to make his call he was anxious with anticipation.

"Malfoy Manor." He said to the green flames.  
On the other side Narcissa Malfoy sat immersed in a letter by a friend from Hogwarts with whom she was still in contact.  
"Oh, Cyrus. What is wrong? You look a bit dishevelled." She said.

"Yes, I'm afraid there has been an incident at the Ministry. It is imperative that I speak with our Lord immediately."

Narcissa quickly got up. This was no laughing matter and she trusted Cyrus Greengrass. If he needed to speak with their Lord she would see if she could get him to speak with Cyrus.  
Five minutes later she returned with Lord Voldemort and Harry at her side. The Dark Lord had insisted that the boy remained with him.

"Cyrus, Narcissa said that you needed to speak with me urgently."

"Yes, my Lord. There has been an incident at the Ministry. According to an informant amongst the Unspeakables a magical surge pierced through the Veil of Death and did heavy damage to the Ministry. I came here as quickly as possible but I had to wait my turn to use the fireplaces."

For a second Cyrus Greengrass saw anger flashing across Voldemort's face and he dreaded what the Dark Lord would do to him but when Harry reached out and gently grabbed Voldemort's robe the anger passed and the Dark Lord looked at him calmly.

"I see. I can't deny that I'm not pleased that you stood in queue to wait with something so important but I think it will be for the best to further our goals. Tell me more about the incident." Voldemort said.

* * *

On the upper floor of the Burrow a plan was hatched. Amongst the orange of the Chudley Cannons a redhead boy sat brooding on the floor. The last few days had been bad. To be honest they had been the worst time he had ever encountered since he had started Hogwarts and had made friends with Harry Potter.

In the beginning the raven haired boy had seemed to be quite the nice humble guy but it soon became obvious that he was hiding something. Whenever there was something going on Harry had been right in the centre. Of course most of the time it was due to outside factors like that Malfoy brat.

He was sure that these outside factors had been the deciding things that had made Harry Potter finally snap and turn dark. Of course he, Ronald Bilius Weasley, had ranted about Harry being a dark wizard right from the beginning on, but now he regretted it. It was simply his temper getting the better of him.

Today, on this very day he had had finally cooled down enough and had started thinking about the events with a clear mind and he had come to the one conclusion he had hoped he would never have to come up with.

Harry and his relatives had been attacked and the next day Harry appeared in the company of that weird Loony and had supported the pureblood agenda. It was just so clear. It could only mean one thing:

Luna Lovegood had been part of the attackers and had put a spell on his best friend and mate Harry Potter!

The conclusion was simple. Luna Lovegood had to die! That would free Harry from her influence and they could go back to being best friends.


End file.
